Anything Else
by madskittlez
Summary: Haruno Sakura has been a personal assistant to assassin Uchiha Sasuke for the past five years. She's seen what goes on in the world of murder, but now as the target of Sasuke's biggest threat, it seems that she's seen nothing at all.
1. Company

**Title: **Anything Else

**Rating: **For mature teens.

**Summary:** Haruno Sakura has been a personal assistant to assassin Uchiha Sasuke for the past five years. She's seen what goes on in the world of murder, but now as the target of Sasuke's biggest threat, it seems she's seen nothing at all.

**A/N: **Well this is a new story. I hope you like it, and please do leave some constructive criticism or just some plain old reviews.

-Tiffany

* * *

Company

* * *

The time was a quarter past ten, but it looked like midnight. The sky was a dark black that had a tint of white outlining the moonless clouds. A large house sat upon rocks above a vast ocean down below. The home wasn't what you call warm, if anything it looked quite cold. The steel and glass that lined the house were covered in fog. The crashing waters pounded into the walls and made the atmosphere excruciatingly chilly.

Sakura was sitting in her little office on the second floor. Her three inch heels lay beside the desk at her feet. Her slim fingers were gliding across the keyboard when the voice of Kakashi, the butler, came onto the screen. His face was solemn and very impassive as usual. He gave her a small smile and gave her the message.

"Mr. Uchiha has returned." he said simply.

"Thank you."

She slid on her shoes and sped down the stairs. Sakura stood at the foot of the large glass stairs and waited for her boss to enter the second door. She heard the first one bolt shut. The knob turned once and the smell of blood overwhelmed her senses. He walked in and left his usual trail of footprints behind him on the marble floors. His hair was dripping with the red liquid and it seemed to be soaking his clothing as well. She abandoned her stance at the stairs and made her way over to him.

A towel in hand already, she dabbed at the flowing red that was coming from his left arm. He growled when she touched a part of his forearm and her fingers withdraw at once. He grabbed the towel from her petite hands and pushed her away. She stayed stoic as usual and stared at his retreating back. He was limping and she swore she saw a bullet sticking out of his neck.

"Sakura I need some alcohol as soon as possible." his voice was raspy and torn from the mission.

"Anything else sir?"

"No, and cut the sir crap. It's Sasuke, not Mr. Uchiha either." he snarled at her in his usual tone. It wasn't quite so friendly, but not mean. He just hated being called by formal terms for it made him seem old.

"Yes si- Sasuke." she fixed her sentence.

He departed down the second set of stairs into the basement as she went to the bar. Kakashi was standing nearby with the bottle of vodka and a glass in hand. She thanked him kindly and took the things from his old fragile hands. The butler was reaching age 50 already, but he still looked young. Years of working for the Uchiha had made him stressed and tired, but the good money he earned payed for some luxuries.

She herself had been working as Mr. Uchiha's personal assistant for the past five years. He was an assassin that knew how to scare people away or just drive them insane with his weird personality. However, she was the only one immune to his wild antics. The other girls had only lasted a maximum of three days before they ran out crying.

Sakura reached his large office at record speed in these heels. He was seated on the cot with a few electrical arms tending to his wounds. One of them stabbed into the skin too deep causing him to scream a few curses. She bit her bottom lip and brought him the drink. He looked up at her and nodded for her to leave. His face was twisted in agony and she couldn't help but have some sympathy.

"Neh, do you need help with that wound?" she asked him politely.

"Does it look like I need your fucking help with it? Just go home, it's late." He pushed her away with his uninjured arm.

She bowed her head in shame of making him upset and held her breath. The Uchiha saw the agitation in her eyes and quietly apologized. She nodded twice and left the room in a flash. He watched her on the many screens of his computer and security system as she gathered her things and left the building. There was something strange about that woman. How she was able to stand him for so long was unbelievable. She was a strange little creature indeed.

The little box of orange that was flashing on the bottom screen was annoying the hell out of him right now. He clicked it and opened the new file. The email was congratulating him, once again, on a mission well done. His new assignment was on the screen. It was a woman. She was quite the ugly duckling with two pairs of eyes to match. Her hair was a flaming red that contrasted badly to her pale skin. She looked like shit. Well at least there was going to be one less disgusting whore in the world. He sighed and turned off the machines for the night.

His gun cases opened as he discarded the used weapons into their normal resting places. The knives and poisoned needles were all put back and his soiled clothes lay on the clean floors. He could just get Sakura to get them tomorrow. Sasuke sighed and closed the door to his office. He wasn't that tired for the night was still young for another hour of two. He was pretty clean for now and his sexual urges were on haywire after the mission.

"Kakashi get me a girl. I prefer a seven this time." he spoke into the small box that was attached to the wall.

"Yes sir." came the reply.

He smirked and went to his room to shower. The water was cold as it splashed against his blazing skin. The stitches and bruises that were sprawled across his body screamed as he let the water pound against his numb skin. Fifteen minutes later and the door to his room was open. Kakashi stood next to a decent woman and waited for his signal. Sasuke nodded to him and took the woman by the hand.

--

A brunette awoke to the sounds of heels clicking. She turned her head to the side and was greeted with no hot man next to her. Instead a woman's bright face was bent to her level. She sneered at her friendliness and the way her eyes just seemed to be glaring.

"Good morning." The female with pink hair chirped.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Not a morning person huh? Me either, I think it's just the coffee that makes me this alert. Well I'm done blabbering. Your old clothes have been burned but I got you some new attire, I guessed you were about a size four, and a car is waiting for you outside." Sakura said with a smile. She wanted to laugh at the woman's expression when she told her the size clothes.

"I'm a size two." Sakura snorted mentally. "And who are you to tell me to do anything?"

"I'm not telling you to do anything. I'm just saying there's a car waiting. Oh! Here's your coffee." she smiled.

The woman snatched the clothing and cup from her hands and put on the dress. It fit perfectly and was quite nice to look at. She found her shoes from under the bed and was getting very angry that Sakura was still here. "So are you his wife or something? Faithful stalker?" She asked. As she took a sip of the black coffee.

"Nope, I'm his personal assistant." she smiled as the woman passed out.

She awoke a good five minutes later with Sakura sitting on the chair a few inches away from her. She stood up and looked around with a daze. "Where am I?"

"You fell asleep in the street, but there's a cab waiting for your outside." Sakura smiled.

"Yea thanks." the brunette partially thanked her.

"Hm."

Sakura watched as the woman got into the vehicle and headed out of the curved driveway. The rosette sighed as the doors locked behind her. She got herself a cup of good old coffee and took another one with her spare hand. Kakashi tucked a newspaper under her arm as she walked down the stairs. Sasuke was standing next to his shelf of knives. _Must be an easy mission today._ She said to herself. He grabbed a small dagger and a few other sharp blades and tucked them into his hiding spots. She coughed to get his attention and handed him the cup of espresso. The bloody mess of cloths he threw were rotting away in a corner. She grabbed them and put them on top of some other junk he failed to put away.

"Newspaper?"

"It's on your desk sir." she replied. "Anything else for you Mr. Uchiha?"

"That's all Ms. Haruno." he mimicked her calling of formal names. She gave him a small smile and started to exit the glass door when he called her back.

"Next time, don't be so nice to the trash I tell you to throw out Sakura." he smirked.

He was talking about the prostitutes he had regularly. It was just in her nature to be nice. After all, they were being thrown out it was the least she could do. Some of the women were actually nice to her on occasion. One had even told Sakura that she was pretty. She had felt awful and great that morning. Someone had finally called her pretty, too bad it was a whore. She snapped out of her thoughts and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Ahem." he stopped her.

"Sorry...Sasuke."

"That's better, we've known each other for a million years now, no need for formalities."

She nodded and let her heels silently stab the floor as she made her way to her own office. Today she was to work on finances, fun. She smiled to herself at how little she had to do today. Reschedule five meetings, order new weapons, pick up dry-clean, and sort out his purchases. This was too easy. Sakura grabbed her fourth cup of coffee for that morning and started on her work.

Her computer screen turned on and she hacked into his complex system. A few dozen clicks later and she had blocked out her office from his security cameras. The tears welled up in her eyes and pivoted over the edge of her lashes. She cried for a few minutes and regained her composure, he was sure to have gotten the cameras back up. She wiped away the remains of her heartache and typed away her feelings on the keyboard.

Another week, another whore. He had so many busy nights that it made her want to puke at how many women had touched him. She had never loved him at first, if anything she hated him. She needed the job and over the years she grew into this life. She was used to waking him up with a cup of water and aspirin in hand. She was used to having her life revolve around his. And now she was used to this feeling that erupted inside of her when she saw him with those women, or when he came home all wounded, or when he just spoke to her.

But no, he was her boss. This wasn't going to happen, she wouldn't let it.

"UGH!" she screamed.

"Is there a problem Ms. Haruno?"

"No, I'm sorry for my outburst Mr. Uchiha. Did you need anything?" she tried to sound professional.

"Hn."

_Good lord this is going to be impossible, kill me now._

* * *

**Well that was chapter one, hope it wasn't rushed. Review.**


	2. Sick Day

**A/N: um Sasuke and Sakura are 26 in this fic. I prolly did the math wrong between them and Kakashi. Sorry. THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS. love you guys **

**Important News:** my 40th reviewer will receive a special gift from me. you have the following choices

1. I'll write you a fanfiction for any pairing.

2. I'll give you a bonus deleted chapter or amazing scene or you can ask for a new target for Sasuke.

3. You give me a request for something and I'll do it.

* * *

Sick Day

* * *

Never in her five years of work had she ever felt this miserable. Her head was throbbing with an intense fire that failed to stop burning. It was in the temples of her head and she could see the redness of her cheeks radiating off her glass desk. The occasional puff of air that came from her humid breath teased the glass that her face lay upon.

It wasn't her time of the month, she hadn't done anything extreme, and she was perfectly healthy. What in the world was wrong with her today? Sakura let her perfectly curled lashes meet as her head untied its hard knot.

_She had cried only once that day the whore came. It was after the technical difficulties she had created. She had cried that time only and then gone on with her work. Sasuke commented on her weird behavior once and let it slide. He probably thought she was just too stressed. _

_Kakashi had ushered her out of the house once he knew that the time was late. She had entered her car unwillingly and slumped into the stiff leathers of her seat. The smell woke her enough for the muscles in her sore arms to function. They held onto the steering wheel and drove as her mind wandered on the streets. She was a mess and how she got home safely was still a mystery for Sakura. _

_Scotch.._

_That was all that her head could see clearly. She needed a drink and fast. The liquid quenched her dire thirst and left a stinging burn in her throat. It felt good. The strong aroma of the alcohol and the warmth it provided was just bliss. She stayed up in her couch in the company of her best friend, Mr. ice cream, and his mistress named the television. _

_The movie that had kept her entertained and away from thoughts of Mr. Uchiha ended at approximately one in the morning. She wasn't that tired but she knew it was time for bed, because she had work tomorrow. Work for damn Sasuke. Everything she did in life had something to do wtih him. This was just great. She clawed at the defenseless furniture and let the tears fall willingly. She cried that morning before work. _

_The alarm on her clock shook her awake at dawn. Thirty minutes before she met with her death. Her eyes were glued to their lids in a way that made her look almost drunk. Her hair was a mess and the skirt she had forgotten to change out of was wrinkled. Her feet guided her aching body to the closet as she picked out a sophisticated outfit for the day. _

_It wasn't much, just a skirt and blouse. She threw them onto her stick figure and started to apply her faithful lifesaver. Makeup. She used to detest the chemicals and how materialistic the powders were. However, now she finally understood why so many women use it. You can cover up anything with it. She hid away any evidence of the early morning tear show and smoothed out her hair. Breakfast was out of the question today and her stomach was still recovering from her overdose of frozen treats._

Kakashi entered her office just a few minutes after she dozed off. The old man lay a hand on her head and flinched at how hot it was. Never had he seen her this out of place. Any other person would think she was fine, but he knew better. She was five minutes late today, her favorite hairpin was missing, and the cup of coffee he had made was untouched. The light layer of powder under her eyes weren't enough to fool this man. He knew better.

"Ms. Haruno." he tugged at her shoulder.

He was answered in a groan and then silence. The woman was sick.

He dragged his tired feet out of her office and left in search of his master. The man had a mission to fulfill by the end of the week and Kakashi knew that he would do it at the last minute. Sasuke Uchiha was never the one to do anything in a rush. He always took his sweet time. The butler took easy steps down the stairs that descended to the isolated office.

Sasuke Uchiha was seated at his computer like he was every morning. A small knife and gun were by his side and he was caught looking at the file of his new victim. It was an ugly woman that looked like an easy target. Kakashi sighed and inhaled as he readied to interrupt his employer, something that was scary to do.

"Sasuke." the man was never one for proper names or Sasuke's sake thankfully.

"Hn."

The chair twirled and the body of the assassin was seen. He was playing with a little needle and twirling it in the air. He looked up once at the butler and gave him a questioning look. The man cleared his throat and proceeded with his message.

"Ms. Haruno seems to be under the weather."

"Then send her home." he replied as if it was the most obvious answer.

"I believe that will be a bit dangerous. She is unconscious at the moment and does not look able to operate a vehicle, let alone stand. Sir, I've never seen her like this."

Sasuke could hear the concern dripping off every word that the old bag was saying. Eh, the girl must be dead or something. The old geezer was never this worried about anyone. He could care less if Sasuke came home with a pole stuck in his chest. The drop dead gorgeously frightening man dropped his poison needle and got up from his comfortable chair. He grabbed a shirt from the hook and covered his toned abs.

His footsteps were light, perfect for a silent killer, and steady. He didn't want to run to her side and check on her well being, but he didn't want to just leave he either. Interviewing secretaries was one hell of an annoying task.

_"Hi I'm Ino."_

_"Next."_

_The blonde huffed and threw her hair over her bare shoulder. The clicking of her boots was heard as she slammed the door shut. Her voice sliced through her resume form as she sneered at the next girl to enter. The next one was hot. She had all the right curves and her face was a killer. But the moment she opened her mouth he felt the urge to pull out his gun and shoot something. _

_The process went on for days. I mean who doesn't want to work for a hot guy at a huge mansion? _

_Hours of long interviews and endless pictures of hopeless whores filled the small office on the second floor. The girls were horrible. One of them had stuttered every word and breath that came out of her mouth. Another was a man dressed as a woman in green that had the bushiest eyebrows on earth. Kakashi entered the room and dropped yet another hundred files into his desk. _

_The door opened as the man left and a young woman entered. She was around her twenties, his age, and looked like any other lovesick girl he had seen before. The only thing different was her hair. It was the shade of pink and looked very natural. Her outfit covered her goods, he smirked at this, and her aura was taunting. _

_"Haruno Sakura." she stated in a bored tone. _

_"Give me one good reason as to why I shouldn't kick you out right now." _

_"I'll kill you." Her pearly whites flashed almost as brilliantly as her eyes. He knew at that moment that this girl, who had the nerve to talk back to him, was right for the job. Of course he later found out that she was one of the sweetest people in this world. Too sweet for his taste. How someone could be so robotic and professional at all times was beyond his guess. She was hired and never had thought of going through another process of interviews._

The door to her small office was ajar and he could hear her heavy breathing. It bounced off the glass making an allusion of snoring. She was dead asleep and looked like someone he had just drugged. Her face was red and the hairpin she loved was nowhere in sight. Sakura was definitely out today, he smirked.

The girl was light and skinny only making her shiver more. She was cold and trembling like a blizzard was on her trail. He picked her up easily and held her close to his chest. The walk to his bedroom was short as he dumped her on the bed. This was a first. A woman was going to _sleep_ in his bed. He chuckled lightly knowing that it was his spunky assistant who had been shot down by a simple cold. He placed the giant comforter over her shoulders and shut the lights.

--

Sakura groaned at how each and every part of her body was dying in agony. Her muscles screamed at her as she murdered their strength and tried to move. The soft pink tone of her pale skin heated her once cold body and gave her a shine. Sweat was drenched upon her large forehead and doused in her matted hair.

She felt the soft sheets that lay under her and gasped. This was Mr. Uchiha's room, his bed, his nasty sheets. She wanted to vomit just thinking about it. The food came up in her esophagus and indeed she did rid of her nonexistent breakfast. The curtains were drawn but she could tell from the small speck of light that it was close to the end of an afternoon.

"I see that you are awake." She jumped at the sound of Kakashi's voice.

"Oh god, you scared me. How long have I been asleep?" she yawned and stretched her arms. The old man blinked a few times and opened his mouth to respond.

"About 76 hours."

Instinct took over and her eyes darted open. The dull glow of her green orbs gave off a timid shine as she forced her body to move. The old man had a pair of clothes in his hands that had been snatched from her home none the less.

Sakura took the blouse and pants from his hands. If he was twenty years younger and still had the ability to run he would have watched her change, but he didn't. Kakashi turned his back on her as she put on the fresh set of clothing.

She pinned her hair up with a simple pencil and frowned for she didn't have her favorite hair clip. Bony shoulders shrugged and straightened. Her knees cracked and her posture went back to its normal military stance.

The clock on the wall told her that the time was five. She sighed and gathered herself to the office. Sick or not, she would always have to work. The paper work lay still on her desk like a sun on a cloudy day. Her eyes fluttered a few times before she dismissed Kakashi. The man left her to work.

A few hours went by and she found herself gone of the pesky dead trees and emails. Her head was still cloudy and she felt a bit hungry. Nearly four days without food was not good for a person, especially a skinny person.

She came downstairs the moment her employer walked in the door. False laughter and a few snorts echoed throughout the walls as Sasuke walked in. Beside him was a woman that seemed to be a year or two older than Sakura herself, maybe 27. Her hair was a hot red that was cascading down her bare back. She wore a simple black dress and a bare of sharp stilettos. She would be ranked at around a six on the Sasuke meter.

His eyes wandered to hers for a second and hardened. She saw his gaze and bit her lip.

"Sakura please show our _guest _to the living room."

He had put a small accent on the word and she picked up his meaning. This was either a good business person or his next victim. Sakura nodded to him and smiled at the woman. Her hand pointed to the room as she waited for the woman to go ahead of her.

They entered the space and she sat on the chair for two. Sakura took the lone recliner and let her fingers mess with the phone on the table. Kakashi came a minute later with some glasses. A large glass bottle of scotch was on the platter and he poured some into each cup. The woman thanked him and stared at Sakura.

"Karin." She stated and held out her hand.

"Haruno Sakura." She took her hand.

"I'm an assassin as well, so you don't have to be all stiff."

"Oh I'm always like this."

Sakura's soft laugh was nice to listen to. The woman smirked at her response and took out her own phone. She seemed to be texting and finally looked up. She called out Sakura's name and the rosette looked up. The click of a button filled the air and the woman smiled.

"I know he's going to kill me wench." She chugged down two of the glasses on the table.

Maybe it was to numb herself before Sasuke plunged the blade through her. This lady seemed nice to Sakura, well in her mind. Hopefully he would make her death easy. She hated to see the blood and hear the screaming. The first one was still fresh in her mind. The woman had been enchanted by Sasuke's goods and he killed her after that moment. The blood had soaked the sheets, flooded the hallways, and make Sakura fall into the little lake of red. She would never be able to erase that memory.

The swish of the knife was heard and a loud thud. Karin was slumped on the ground next to Sakura's chair. Her phone slid out of her still hand and rolled to curled toes. It was a picture of Sakura. It actually looked nice for one of her pictures; she never took any good pictures. But the reason for the daze in her eyes was at the bottom of the screen.

Picture sent.

Sasuke grabbed the blade out of the woman's neck and wiped it with the hem of his shirt. He was silent as ever and hadn't given her a single glance. Sakura stayed as still as a rock as the blood trickled between her toes.

"Sakura."

Her boss waved a hand in front of her head and she felt the coolness of his skin against her head. He shook her a bit and then she snapped. She muttered a small apology and stood. The Uchiha picked the phone up from the ground. She could hear him growl a little then it was covered up with a cough.

He sounded cute at the moment, but she wouldn't say a thing. He drank her alcohol and left the room with the phone in hand. Sakura sighed at the dead body and called for Kakashi. The man came in with a bag and some bleach hanging onto his gracious hands.

She felt quite dizzy just looking at the warm body before her lay still. It was a bloody sight that she was now used to seeing. No breathing was seen yet blood made her seem so alive. She let Kakashi take the body away and waited for him to exit the room. The nauseating scent of bleach made her see and smell white.

This felt like a hospital. This felt like home. She remembered the days when she had helped her godmother work at the godly sanitary place. Maybe that was why she felt so right around blood, she had grown up with it.

Sakura's parents had died decades ago in a car crash. She never got to know them and a part of her never really wanted to. Her only family was some lady with huge boobs, the same age group as Kakashi, and the kitty that lives under her library shelves.

She was snatched out of her normal daydreams when the intercom came on.

"Office now."

Sakura gulped down the hard thing in her throat and collected the stained towels. Red dripped from the collection she held in her hands as she made her way to the kitchen. He could wait a few minutes while she washed off her mess.

The diluted blood and water swirled down the drain as the cold water hit the steel sink. Pale hands wiped away sweat and tears. Five minutes had gone past since he called her. She hoped he wouldn't be angry. She hated it when he was mad.

"Haruno get down here!" she could clearly hear the frustration as he forced out each word.

Her last name being called singly, she practically ran down the stairs. Her feet stopped before she saw the door and she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. He was pacing around the room throwing darts in random places on the wall.

Sasuke stopped when he felt her open the door and stomped to where she stood. He grabbed her hand and led her to his computer monitor. She flinched at the grip he had on her wrist and was aware of no circulation flowing.

"Mr. Uchiha?" she stuttered.

He moved the mouse around a screen and clicked on a window. The picture she saw on Karin's phone popped up and the message as well. _Picture sent_, it said. Her eyes averted to his and the fiery anger that blazed behind them was scaring her to death.

He pointed to the picture and covered his face. She felt the smoke fuming out of his ears. A bullet flew near her ear and cut off a little segment of skin. Her fists clenched together to keep from screeching. The little round ball exploded into a million pieces above her head and shattered the drywall. The paint chipped and fell into her hair highlighting the pink color of her hair.

"Damn it Sakura." He shouted.

Her heart stopped in her chest at the tone he had never used at her before. She wanted to run, just run and never look back. She felt the itching to smack him upside the head too, but that was a death wish. Sakura just stood with eyes closed as he continued to scare her senseless.

She built up the courage to open her mouth.

"Did you need something sir?"

"Yes I do actually; I need for you to get the hell out of my house. You're fired."

And then the bravery was burnt to ash.

--

He didn't know what had gotten into him. Sasuke growled and shot at a poor little robot. She had run out of the room in a flash leaving those damn tears behind. Women were so emotional sometimes. Today was supposed to be a good day, he had waited.

For three days she had been asleep with a high fever. She was on the brink of death each time he tended to her. She was the only thing in his life that kept it from falling, and so he felt obliged to do the same for her.

Sakura Haruno was never one to let a person lay dying. Heck, she would help his whores if he let her. He felt the need to help her this time. Something had told him to do it. He normally would have sent her a cab to go home and call a doctor, but this time he didn't. She had never been sick before and he always wondered what it would be like for her to lay in his bed.

Sasuke was a man. He could admit his feelings for a woman. He had never had any before, but this time that he did he could say it. He liked her, he admired her, he was deeply infatuated by her.

Damn it.

He didn't want to kill that wench Karin in the house. He knew how much Sakura despised cleaning up his messes. He didn't want her out of bed doing any labor either. She was still sick, he could see it. She wasn't supposed to be up and about. She wasn't supposed to be helping him lure the woman to her darkness. She wasn't supposed to be the next big target for every single assassin that idolized and hated him.

He had just gotten the email right after Karin snapped the shot of Sakura. The email had angered him and made him take out his most adored knife and kill the woman in a flash.

_The next target is wanted dead for the cash value of ten to thirty million dollars. Name is Sakura Haruno, age 26, and has very distinct pink hair. The sooner she is dead, the more money you shall receive. She is the personal assistant of Sasuke Uchiha, I'm sure we all know him, and her death will be avenged. Below is a picture of the person wanted. Make it a painful death if you wish, but I want the body still in tact. _

_ -Orochimaru_

He hated that snake bastard, that gay son of a bitch. Just because he had quit his job at that piece of crap agency, doesn't mean they have to do this. They want to kill his loyal assistant that he had finally grown attached to? Do it. He wanted to watch them try at least.

Yes, he had fired her. It was the only thing he could think of at the moment. She was in danger because of him and he probably would have killed her at that second if she hadn't run up the stairs.

The girl was bright, a medical doctor's goddaughter. They, he as well, would have killed her for that reason as well. She was practically born a target. He sighed defeat for the night and slammed the door to his office shut. Tonight he would be camping outside her house with a sniper tucked under his pillow. No imbecile was going to kill his damn assistant.

**A/N: alright so next chapter explains Sakura's parents and some other good stuff. This had to be put under mature for the cursing and in the future there will hopefully be some more gory and romantic themes. So enjoy and review. happy reading.**

* * *


	3. Bloody Hell

**A/N: **Congratulations to Gabbeh, the 40th reviewer, I'll begin your prize after I'm done with chapter 4. If that's alright. Enjoy readers! OH and this might be kinda a bad chapter. It's too fast and I'm going to be remodeling the entire beggining, because it's just hideous.

* * *

Bloody Hell

* * *

He could hear the thumps that echoed in his head, that stupid bell that kept ringing. Sasuke stuffed his duffel bag with as many necessitates as he found suitable. This was going to be one long night. Why on earth did his assistant have to be the target for everyone. She was probably home right now crying her eyes out for being yelled at. She was most likely clueless to this whole ordeal. She was so vulnerable it was disgusting.

It had been thirty minutes since the email had sent to just about every assassin in the world. He had ten minutes to get to her.

"Kakashi, I'm out." he waved his hand.

The old man nodded and punched a few keys. A low rumble ripped through the cold floors as a black SUV came into view. It was an Infiniti FX50 S. The car was a beast on wheels. Pitch black with little hints of a silver linings made this vehicle a wild animal in its own way. It was compact and built to be invincible. The door unlocked itself as he neared. He threw his belongings into the backseat and climbed in himself. A voice greeted him as he sat down. The robotic person was doing no good to his growing headache at the moment. All he wanted was to find his stupid assistant, kill a few idiots, and then take a nap. With a push of a finger the car fell silent under his murderous aura. Sasuke sped out the garage and tore down the streets. The lights illuminated the roads as he made his way to Sakura's home.

Seven horribly boring minutes later, he arrived at Sakura's house. He turned off his engine and surveyed the area. A small light glowed in her bedroom window while the rest of the house stayed hollow. Her shadow cast upon the curtains and he smirked as he saw her shoulders tremble. She was so predictable. She was pacing around the room throwing her hands in the air at random moments. He sat and watched as the sky blackened even more. The low footsteps he heard on the rooftops made her cease movement as well. He could see her scrawny figure trying to get far away from the window. He slid out of his car and silently jumped next to the stranger. His katana sliced through the man's throat in one simple thrust. Sasuke caught his disfigured body and threw it onto the ground. Red rain went down the gutters and into the drain. It splatted to the grass below and alarmed the others.

Three more were coming, he could see them getting closer. His muted gun sneezed bullets into the sky as they came near. One fell to his death while the others ignored his absence. They landed next to the Uchiha and smirked.

"So the famous Sasuke Uchiha is here to protect his girlfriend as promised." The heavier one snorted.

"Hn, as if I'd care if she died."

"Then what do we owe this wondrous meeting?"

"Practice." he scowled.

The collision of metal pierced the silent night as the three men fought. Sasuke hissed when one of the blades sliced into his shoulder. The burning sensation ceased as he returned the favor to the neck of the man. He spat out blood and chuckled. He threw down his weapon and got into a fighting stance. Sasuke sighed and let his katana slide into its slot on his back. He waited for the big brute to attack and was awarded with a kick. His right hand easily caught the leg while ducking from a hand coming towards his face. His wrist twisted and the man cried out in pain. His face contorted and blood poured out of his leg socket. His eyes looked over the wound and he went silent. Sasuke wiped the blood from his hands onto the man's face. That was just too easy.

Wait a second.

Wasn't there a second guy? He cursed and ran to the other end of the roof. The window was open and no sound was coming from inside. He grabbed a hold of the edge and swung into the room. Both feet landed on a lumpy ground. He looked down to see the dead body of the second man. His chest wasn't moving and the ghostly way his eyes stared back at him confirmed his death. He had a butcher knife jabbed into the left side of his head. A few pieces of flesh and bone lay in the puddle of blood that surrounded his still body. There were bite marks on his arm and signs of a good beating to his face. Sakura must have done this. He felt a ting of pride knowing that she had fought back. Who would have thought that the sweet little cherry blossom had the capability of killing a deadly murderer.

His eyes scanned the area for the familiar head of pink and furiously glared at the wall when he saw none.

She must have ran off.

He pulled out his cellphone and slid it open. The number to his mansion was dialed and one ring later his faithful butler picked up. He didn't hesitate to immediately order the old geezer around. With his usual icy tone he demanded Kakashi to give him some information.

"Give me the location at which Haruno is."

"It states that she is currently heading to the freeway." he answered.

The line went dead as he slid the silver screen back to its original place and headed to his car. The sleek car was hidden from radars and other drivers as he drove at top speed. He could see the other assassins racing ahead of him on his radar system. Her little screen animation was close to a car and they seemed to be racing. The other vehicle slurred into her lane and the system lost her signal. His grip on the steering wheel tightened as he decided to speed up a little more. The navigation system lost her name and the loud beeping noises of other cars confirmed her stupidity.

He saw her dark blue roadster a few cars ahead of him. She was franticly trying to get away from a bike. It's blazing yellow paint kept smashing into her driver side and the glass was already started to break. The civilians skidded out of his way as he bumped a few in the rear. Sakura was in reaching distance now. Two white M3's came out of an exit and surrounded her. They rolled down their windows and started to scream. He saw her frown then sneer. Her car streaked and swerved as she jumped on her brakes. The car did a one-eighty and skidded to a stop. Her head landed on the steering wheel and he saw the blood leaking from her car door.

Sasuke took out of his weapons from the backseat and shot at the car tires. The assassins exited their vehicles and pulled out their toys. A huge explosion erupted from one of the cars and drowned them in rubble. Car parts danced in the air and mixed with the grenades that had just been activated. The bike assassin's eyes came out of his head as a car hood crushed smashed him into the debri. That was one less bastard to kill. Sasuke grabbed his pistol and various other hand-held weapons then walked towards the men. Five large muscular assassins stumbled out of the broken remains and stood in a row. It seemed as if they had no intention of getting to Sakura.

They were waiting for him.

This was just insane. Were they asking for a death wish? His facial structures had a small spasm as he let out a hiss. The quintet started to run at him in a straight line formation. It seemed as if the weakest ones were in front and they saved the best for last. FUN.

The first one to come was small for a male killer. He was toned, but nowhere near buff. A pistol was his only weapon of choice. Sasuke pulled out his own and they began the shoot out. Tiny specks of shrapnel flew in the air as the two men blocked each other's attacks. The cars that had been behind them had all vanished, they seemed to be scared. It was a clear arena perfect for sparring with a sideline of drooling morons watching them battle to the deaths. It was just him and the shrimp. The other four were patiently waiting for their comrade to die and let them fight. Sasuke smirked and curved his shot. The bullet went through the man's black shirt and tore open his chest. He screamed as little holes leaked out blood. The bullet had gone into him and exploded into tiny pieces. The body fell to the floor as the second idiot came forward.

He was going to try some hand combat. Rid of his own weapons, the Uchiha launched himself onto the male. Fists, legs, and the occasional brass looked like lights as the men fought as the speed of gods. Hard blows to the head to both opponents made them stop for a few seconds to rest. Sasuke examined himself while cursing the heavens. His jaw was broken and he could feel the blood clogging his nasal passages. His opponent wasn't look that well either. An ocean of bruises was floating on his face. Little rivers of blood and broken bones docked the borders of his body. One more hit and he would be knocked out dead. Sasuke's leg went through the man's abdomen and back through. Flesh attached itself to the hem of his pants as the limp body pulled him to the ground as well.

Rain

Of all the times it could rain to make the scene dramatic, it didn't. There was no freaking rain, only good old nothing. He was stuck in the middle of the freeway with moist sweat soaking his hair. The skies were blank at night. There were no clouds, no lightning, no thunder, no effects to make this situation a bit more fun. This was getting tiresome. The other imbecile was waiting for him and so were the others. Seemed as though they wanted to get this over with as well. No guns or blades, these guys wanted to feel his raw strength.

They all charged at the same time. None had weapons and all looked like an intense fight. Sasuke brought his hands up to his chest into a combat stance. They were only two meters away from them when he whipped out his revolver. They had no time to react as the bullets penetrated their skins. Two fell at first hit and one was left to stand. Blood was flooding the roads as he staggered to where Sasuke stood. The assassin tried to charge full speed towards him. He just smirked and let the bullet fly through the male's skull.

Great, there were more assassins coming.

--

Sakura groaned as she lifted her pounding head off the steering wheel. Red was all she could see. Her hair was red, her nose, her face, her hands. It was tangled in her hair and dried onto her skin. The smell was welcoming compared to the stuffy smoke she was inhaling into her body. She looked out the cracked window and gasped. Sasuke was here. He had actually come. She had waited at the house for an hour to see if he would come. She knew what was happening, she wasn't that dumb. They wanted her dead, all of them.

He glanced at her once and she felt the beating of her heart jump. A bullet lodged itself into his left leg and she covered her eyes. She couldn't look at this. He was practically letting them kill him. She clicked open her seatbelt and unstuck herself from the seats. Her door was smashed into her ribs and the only way out was the back window. A low sigh escaped her scratched lips as she crawled over the obstacles of seats. One of the headrests got jammed into her hip as she jumped into the back seat. The car was encrusted in sheets of ice and it wasn't that warm inside. Her face was white as snow as she coughed. She was so cold. The ice was creeping up her numb legs and her fingers cried for warmth.

This must be what death feels like.

Grabbing the seat for support, she flung herself into the window. Glass pierced through her skin as she jumped out of the back. It was shattered at her feet with a few shards clamped in between her thighs. He saw her at that moment. Practically all the assassins had looked over to where she stood. Murderous intentions were clear in all of their expressions. She swallowed the lump in her throat and ran for it. She ignored the shuffling of feet as they got closer, she ignored the velvety voice of Sasuke cursing at her, she ignored the throbbing discomfort that came from her legs and arm. This was useless, she had to surrender. In the end, she would die either way.

The soles of her feet froze and she stopped. The murderers were gaining up to her and she could hear their silent cheers of victory. But someone just wouldn't let her die. She hadn't seen or felt the car coming. But the sounds of blood screams, bones crunching, and the awful flesh tearing made it clear that he was running them over to get to her. The car was a sleek classy black, one she knew too well. It was Sasuke. He was wiping the blood off his windshields and barreling over the other driving killers. She felt his bloody hand grip her forearm as he easily lifted her into the window and to the passenger seat. The red heat that came from his body brought her senses back to life and she gaped at him.

"Are you retarded?" he hissed.

"Why are you here?" she bit her tongue.

"How do you think you're still alive?" he shot back at her.

She huffed and cringed at the pain her heart had pumped to all her damaged organs. Sasuke glanced at her and then at his own wounds. He currently had nearly five bullets and an array of sharp objects deep in his skin. His shoulder and legs were all cut up. But to an assassin this was nothing. But for a civilian, he didn't know how she was still conscious.

Sakura's arm was visibly broken with the elbow sticking out. She had a huge bruise on her face with a little cuts decorating the borders. She looked wild with her raveled hair with matted chunks of blood. Her clothes were all torn and had a touch of smoke. Her eyes were wide open and full of a strange emotion he couldn't quite point out. It was a mix of excitement and pure horror. To sum it all up, she looked breath-taking. He just wanted to reach out and touch her arm, to feel the ridged sking. She was beautiful, more now then ever before.

The moment was stopped in a flash as a bike revved beside them. Steel and concrete grinded against each other when his tires were shot dead. They drifted into the side walls and flipped. The vehicle tumbled over and back onto its naked wheels. He pulled Sakura out of the car along with himself and onto the ground. Her head fell onto his rock-like abs and her bone only stuck out more from the elbow. She was awake this time and experiencing the raw feeling of fresh pain. The biker stopped the engine and a stiletto heel filled the silence.

It was a woman.

This would be a first. He had been killing males the entire night. The obsidian helmet was still attached to her head, but he could clearly see her figure. A tight black suit sketched her tight muscles and few curves perfectly. She was on the light side and had a tan shade to her complexion. The head gear went off and uncovered a head of raven hair. It was spiky and ended above her gaunt shoulders. He scowled at the face. Those were the eyes he could never forget. They were a mix of gray and a dash of ocean blue. She had a surgically fixed nose and perfect lashes that were comparable to Sakura's.

"You must be the famous Sakura Haruno, the girl who's been chased after since birth. You're the one _everyone _wants, ha." she crossed her in front of her bulging chest.

"If they wanted me when I was young then why the hell am I still here?"

"Thank your parents when you see them. Your death might be a little deja vu. I hope you didn't forget."

"Excuse me?" Sakura snapped.

"You don't remember?" her eyebrow rose. "Well I wouldn't expect you to anyways, we were both young at the time. My parents had taken me on my first mission. We blew up their car, but they were stubborn. Your folks wanted to battle. I remember your mother's red hair only grew darker as my mom scalped her. Her screams were my lullaby. Your father's death was hilarious. He pulled out a gun only to be shot by his own hand. My father had twisted his arm so bad that his bone shattered. Too bad you missed it my dear."

She was shaking, trembling, stuck to her spot by trepidation. This thing was no woman. She was a beast, a monster. How could a child laugh and slumber as the screams of merciless people filled her ears. How could she smile knowing that she was about to rip every limb in Sakura's body.

"Shut the hell up." Sasuke's voice boomed.

"Why Sasuke, that's no way to talk to your wife." she giggled.

...

...

...

_"Blood Hell"_

**A/N: **ehhhhhhhh, i really didn't like this chapter. I think I may edit it and chapter two before i go on to chapter four. Everything seems so rushed. OH cliffhanger, sorry. Don't worry there's more WOA-ness to come. lol. yea so watch out for some edited chapters, because I'm not liking this very much. Criticsm and reviews please.


	4. Wife

**A/N: **OMG I'M SO SORRY. you all must hate me, and if you don't then you will. I noticed that i had run out of characters for the wife role, and i don't like oc's. I don't know if the pairing even exists, but it's all i have for now. SORRY.

**Warning: **It's very important to me that all my readers are of age to read this fiction. Don't think that I don't check to see how old you are! I'M TALKING ABOUT SOME PEOPLE THAT _MIGHT _BE UNDER THE AGE OF 13. This is not a child's story, it's not suitable for anyone under the age of 14 really. It's a mature fanfiction with very intense scense. I'm sure that half of you are underage that read this, but just take into consideration of how far you can go. The coming chapters are going to have some adult situations in them, and I DO NOT want any young children (Those of you that are eleven and think you're teenagers and that you're mature, DON'T THINK SO.) reading.

**Special bonus: **This will be coming out in a week or two. It will be sent to Gabbeh first, and then I'll post for all you lovely readers. I'm hoping to reach about 120 reviews right now. It's not mandatory, but it would be nice to reach a double digit.

Wife

* * *

_He would love her till death do them part. His promise was to stand by her side until the demons pulled them apart and still he would run to find her. They were the couple that everyone wanted to break. And thanks to Sakura Haruno, they shattered. _

Had it not been for the woman before her, Sakura would have died. And quite frankly, she wished that she had. Sasuke was rubbing the temples of his head and glaring, while Sakura just stood with her mouth wide open. The expressions only lasted for a while though. His wife's face went from a smirk to murderous intent in only a matter of seconds. Sakura felt a hand push against her back forcing her knees to touch the ground. The hooded men had come back with a smaller group this time. The roar of their voices filled her ears as gunshots shook the blood off her clothes.

Something warm dripped onto her head as the hand's pressure increased. Her head look up to find red droplets plunging into her eye. The woman had a wound, a large stab in the abdomen to be exact. Her face was stoic though as she threw her blade into the attacker's neck. The hand left her aching back, making its way towards the dead man's throat. The echoes of lifeless cries resumed their play in her head as all violence came to an end.

The manicured hand grabbed her shoulders and covered them in blood as the woman pulled her up to her feet. She walked away from Sakura and stood at a distance. She bent down and gone into a fetal position to stop the bleeding. The friction rolled into a steady flow of uneasiness as Sasuke's velvet voice spoke into a mobile.

"Kakashi send a car." He dropped the phone back into his pant pocket and ran a hand through his matted hair.

The pain was gone now. It was just forces of cold acting against each other now, just the wind and her numb skin. Red rivers ceased to flow underneath her translucent skin as the damned world stopped spinning in her eyes. Her knees buckled as her brain got lost in all the questions and commands for sleep. The sudden attacks and adventure she had endured today were all taking a blow to her health. She was so cold and numb.

That woman, the very same one she should be jealous of, had saved her life. She had saved Sakura's pathetic life when she should have taken it. Sakura should've been dead. She already felt like a worthless corpse, what did she have left to offer to these assassins now? The endless questions were blinded though as the headlights of a truck came into view.

The nameless female got up from her crouched position and walked over to her bike.

"I'll ride there." Her weakened voice muttered.

"In your condition, I don't think you'll make it to the bridge."

Her heels ended their angry assault to the ground as white knuckles held on tighter to the choking handle bars. She turned around with a snap and opened her mouth to scream, but all that came out was blood. The red fluid seeped out of her throat and into her waiting hands. Sasuke scoffed at his own wife and slammed the door shut behind him. Sakura picked herself off the ground and headed towards the truck.

The woman gripped the handles of her bike and walked it to the waiting truck bed. She got into the left side of the truck and scooted away from Sakura. Her glowing eyes met Sakura's as they examined each other. The woman was much taller and had the beauty of a goddess. While she was a plain, flat-chest woman, with pink hair, and obviously that woman won another award for beating Sakura in the pretty department. Sakura gave her a meek smile and held out her hand. She only stared at it and put her head against the window. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed as the car reached the house. Sakura dropped her unshaken hand and brought it back towards her chest.

The glossy windows, stainless walls, and icicle waters broke melted her unmoving figure. Computerized voices welcomed them back as doors came out of the walls. The complex architect of the house unfolded into a structurally complicated sequence of garage doors and boxed sections. The bolts unlocked and opened as they parked. Kakashi and Sasuke did a crisscross and opened the door for the ladies. The elder man gave his hand to Sakura and escorted her to the front. She turned her back and watched as her crush caught his cataleptic wife. She could vaguely hear him mutter 'pathetic' while throwing her over his broad shoulders.

"Ms. Haruno do you need my assistance attending to your wounds?"

"Yes please." She whispered.

Sakura winced as Kakashi squeezed her arm. A few loose shards of metal oozed out of her skin like pimples leaving behind trails of puss and blood. She cried out as the man dug a scalpel into her skin. From the corner of her eye, she could make out Sasuke carrying his mate down the stairs into his office.

The woman was a mystery to Sakura at this point. Why did she save her? Had she not laughed at her parent's death earlier, and now she was injured trying to protect Sakura? The young assistant sighed and brought up a bandaged hand to her forehead. The clean feel of the fabric against her rumpled skin was pure bliss. It cooled her coming fever and let her black out for a second or two. The couch purred her name silently and she gave in to the soft call. Soft pink locks draped the black leather as Kakashi covered her skin with a silk blanket.

--

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

The deafening screech startled her from the recovery sleep with a snap. Sakura jumped off the couch and hissed as a few stitches came undone. Metal clattered to the ground and bounced back to produce an array of cursing. Worried for the survival of the house, she made her way down to the home office.

Her footsteps were muffled by the occasional groan and grunts that came from the lower quarters. The glass walls came into view as she took another step towards the daunting noises.

"Get that damn thing out of me!" The woman howled.

"Stay still already."

His voice was calm as he dug the scalpel deep into her back. He pulled her into his lap so that her back was to the ground. The small blade cut into the fabric that was currently concealing her infected body. Sakura covered her mouth as he opened her bandages. The woman's stomach was practically sliced in half. Skin hung off torn muscles that were barely attacked to the bone. The woman went limp as a rush of dark scarlet leaked from the wound. Sasuke glanced up as Sakura entered the door and went back to his work. The white cloths wrapped around his wife's abdomen and met at a perfect little knot in the back.

He untangled himself from her body and placed a pillow beneath her head. Sasuke cleaned the scalpel and placed it back onto the plate while throwing the dirty bandages away. He scavenged for a blanket and put it over his spouse's body. Sakura watched as she sat down on the stool next to his desk. He turned to her and let his eyes examine her for any serious damage.

"Are you alright?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"I'm f-fine." She stuttered.

Truthfully, she felt like shit right now. Her head was pounding from sleeping for two days straight, her cuts felt like ten pound bags on her frame, and the stench that she carried was far from convivial.

"Hn." With that muttered, he left.

Sakura pouted and put her head between her knees. What on earth was she doing? The mistakes piled in her head with a fire that burned her scalp. The room went in a slow motion as her hand went up to scratch her head. Itching fingers seized rosy hair, her elbow lifted away from her hips, and the chaos ensued shortly after. The plate of medical tools danced in the air with joy as it kissed her elbow. Her emerald eyes dilated when the item's reflected off the room's light. Time quickened its pace as they fell from the pause. Her hands automatically shielded her head as they shot down.

The slow intermission split as a scissor clanked onto the tiled floors. Sakura's heart stopped as she shut her eyes. She anticipated the rain of death that might take her life, but it never came. All she found was Sasuke's wife squatted on her knees with all the tools in her hands.

"I think I deserve a _thank you _for saving your butt twice." The woman smirked.

"Why _did_ you save me?"

Sakura was always impatient. She just wanted to cut to the good stuff. What if this woman wanted to trick her into her own grave, or befriend and behead her? The female chuckled and took a seat on the cot.

Spikes of blood accented the woman's slick black hair. Sakura bit her lip as the assassin pulled the hair off her head. The realistic wig dropped and revealed a head of blonde hair. She shoved the tip of her finger into her eyes and pulled out some contacts. Sakura gawked at the sudden transformation. It was a new person that now looked back at her. This woman had a big head of short golden hair pulled into little knots with matching teal eyes.

"Temari Uchiha." She stated and held out her hand with a bright smile adorned on her angelic face.

"Sakura Haruno." She hesitated, but shook the outstretched hand anyways. "Again, why did you save me?"

"Let's just say I know your little secret." She smirked.

Sakura drew her hand away from Temari and stiffened. _What did this woman know?_ The blonde stretched her arms and lay on the makeshift bed. Her hands found their place behind her neck and supported her resting head. She hummed a melodic tune as Sakura thought of all the things this woman could know. It seemed like an hour before anyone spoke. Temari looked at the lady before her and sighed. It was about time she got some things off her chest. It would be nice to talk to a female for once.

"I was always pathetic to him, you know. Sometimes I questioned our marriage, but I guess this was meant to be. Congratulations for catching his eye by the way." She murmured with a forced smile.

"Excuse me?" Sakura leaned forward a bit.

"It's hard when you know your husband is cheating on you. But it's almost unbearable to know that he's been with the same woman for five years and is falling for her." Temari wiped a single tear away. Sakura felt her eyes flutter at the statement and let the woman spill her thoughts.

* * *

_Sasuke pushed her away for the third time that week. Temari sighed and got up from the bed. The robe clung to her curves as she walked out the door. A flight down one of the stairs and she found herself in the second floor office. It was better known as her little space where she handled all of Sasuke's problems. The room was messy for an office, but clean compared to her other rooms. It was bright and exuberant, the opposite of every other room in Sasuke's house of flawlessness._

_He'd had another woman over yesterday. _

_--_

_She had just finished a simple mission when she saw the headlights of the familiar cab come out of the driveway. Cleaning off the mess from her skirt, she walked into the door. She could hear the shower running as a pot of tea screeched in the kitchen. _

"_Are you injured Mrs. Uchiha?" _

"_No Kakashi, thank you though." She took a breath and caught his arm. "Was there…"_

"_I'm sorry Temari." The man knew too well what the poor woman would ask him. She had asked over a dozen times. He would not answer, but his actions would hopefully be enough. His head bowed as he scurried off to the tea pot. _

_She swallowed the throbbing lump in her throat and flung her weapons onto the table. He came down the stairs as she sat herself onto the leather seat. He kissed her forehead and the scent of sex escaped his mouth. She bit her tongue and smiled up at the man she loved. Her hand traced his jaw and stopped at the bite mark that he had tried to hide. _

_Sasuke grabbed her wrist lightly and rubbed it against his cheek affectionately. He was aware that she knew of his sins. Her eyes could tell him anything, and her actions could never shy away from him. He pulled her into his chest and stroked her black mission hair. _

"_I'm sorry."_

_--_

_She almost laughed at the memory of the night before. Sasuke Uchiha was never one to apologize. He was always did things for a reason and never second guessed. Temari cursed as the pen snapped under her grip. Large gushes of ink splattered across the papers. Her head dropped into the mess and she added her own ink to the parchments. _

_Her shoulders shook as she tried to hold in her pain. The lungs fought as she stifled her sobs. She twitched when a gulp of air charred her attempts of silence. She was an assassin, a cold blooded killer, and those types of people don't cry. They don't show emotion or let them get in the way. _

_Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she stood and walked back to the bedroom. Her silent footsteps approached the left side of the massive bed. She slipped into the sheets and far away from her husband. _

_Morning came and she found his arm draped around her waist with his nose in her neck. Turning into him, she rested her head against his shoulder. _

"_I love you Sasuke" she whispered into his chest. _

"_And I, you." She heard him mutter._

_It was faint and barely audible, but it was still there. He loved her and that was all she needed to know for now._

* * *

Sakura dabbed away a tear that she hadn't known she cried. Temari smiled and patted her knees. The woman stood and held out a hand to the other. She lifted the smaller woman up and squeezed her hand. They silently agreed to head upstairs and did as their minds told them.

Sakura was still in a daze with all the information she had just been given. She wanted to ask more, to shut up, and to just hug the poor woman. And above all, she wanted to slap that mother fucker upside the head. But of course, she couldn't do so. She was a polite, well mannered woman, not some …bloody violent man stealer.

Her reflections came to an end as she walked straight into the scent of dinner. Her home cooking was never good compared to Kakashi's. The man just always knew what herb went with what food, and his taste was exquisite. She could see him holding a small orange book while stabbing something with chopsticks. He sensed her presence and turned around with plates in his hands. He motioned for her to catch one of the large dishes and she did so. Sakura followed him into the rarely used dining room where the couple waited. They were seated at opposite ends of the table very far away from each other. The two workers placed the food on the table and sat in random seats. Scented jasmine rice swam sweated in passion in the midst of the steamed halibut as a white wine showered them to perfection. The food just seemed to calm the tension and create a pleasurable atmosphere.

Sakura thanked god that dinner was silent. For some reason, she felt as though it was needed. Sasuke had barely eaten his food and the women were nearly done. Temari had gulfed down the food as soon as it hit her plate. The woman was sickly thin and the way she gulfed down her plate wasn't making her look any healthier. Sakura felt that little pang of sympathy hit her in the chest just looking. _Life without Sasuke must have been hard for her._

"You look and eat like a pig." _Then again, maybe not._

"Why thank you Sasuke, I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me. And thank you for the lovely dinner Kakashi, I forgot how good food tasted." She smiled.

"You are most welcome Mrs. Uchiha."

Sasuke smirked at his wife's comments and picked at the entrée in front of him. Temari grinned at the power she still had over her husband. It wasn't much anymore, but it was still present.

Sakura felt quite awkward at the table now. This wasn't her place. She wanted to be in her office doing useless paperwork and typing random words on the computer. She wanted to be at home in her pajamas eating ice cream while watching stupid soap operas. This was a family. A violent couple and the old man that took care of them made up this odd group. Where did she fit in to the equation? Was she supposed to be the mistress, the random stranger, or even the backup spouse?

The dinner came to an end fairly quickly after the little comments. The dishes were cleared off the table and into the sink. Kakashi shooed her out of the cleaning job and into the living room. It was only seven thirty and she didn't feel tired. She doubted they would let her do any work and her head hurt too much to watch television. The woman reluctantly went to the couch though.

Sitting there was Temari. She had a small book in her hands and some square glasses on her nose. Her head snapped up and she closed the book. The mean library woman look went away when the glasses were removed and in its place was the nice woman she had met earlier.

Time had gone by quickly. She had slept for nearly two days after the attack and then woken up to the screams of this woman. It was a rushed week, but maybe it was meant to not make sense and be confusing. They had only talked for three hours, but there was a connection that she had never felt before. It was a bond that she always had missing in her life. There was a _friendship_ between them. She couldn't help but cheer up now when she was around the blonde.

"What were you reading?"

"Oh, it's just a romance novel. Heh, Sasuke hates these. According to him, novels like these are just a nerds guess of what love really is. And the people that read them are just as feeble. "

"And you don't mind his rudeness?" she was puzzled at this woman's strong will.

"His insults are what brought us together."

* * *

_Sasuke growled at the little dog that stood in his path. The small white fluff ball was barking at him. It was more of a yap, either way he was getting annoyed. The pesky animal jumped each time it barked and tried to nip at his feet. His hand reached for the gun that lay so close to his fingers. _

_BARK_

_That was the last straw. He pulled out the gun and cocked it. _

"_Stop!"_

_He closed his eyes to stop the coming migraine and looked to where the voice came. A girl about his age ran forward and grabbed the miniature shit zu. Her eyes glared up at him and he could feel his breathe hitch. Her teal orbs bore into him like fire with its anger. She stroked the dog's fur and flicked him off. _

"_Asshole, the dog didn't even bite you. Why would you kill it?" _

"_It was in my way." He said simply. _

"_It was in your way? You pathetic excuse for a man, only cowards like you would kill an innocent little dog!" she hissed. _

"_Well only insecure women who haven't been laid yet have stupid dogs like this. Is he your only company? Maybe I should kill it so that you can actually get yourself a man." He retorted. _

"_Ugh."_

_Her hands went directly to his neck. He could feel her well built muscles against his own. He smirked as she fought back. But he couldn't take her down so easily as other annoying women. This one was a fighter. Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice the knee that went up to his crotch. Sasuke grunted in pain as the heat rushed to his cheeks. _

_The girl laughed as his face turned a slight purple. He let go of her arms and bent down to the grass. The blonde started hiccupping from laughing so hard. She crouched down to his level and waved her hand in his face. He smacked it away and groaned at the pain. _

"_You sure are weak for an assassin." She giggled. _

_His eyebrow rose at her comment and then fell. She was a killer as well then. That would explain the muscles and the fight. She held out her hand to help him up, but he didn't take it. Instead, he took her by surprise. _

_His lips crushed her polished ones as he pushed her into the green earth. She gasped and he stuck his tongue into her open mouth. Her hands went up to his hair and played with the softness while his own hands cradled her neck. She wrapped her legs around his waist and intensified the kiss. Their tongues fought in a passion play for the lead and sung a sweet duet. _

_Sasuke was lost in emotions. He had never felt this way before. It was pure bliss and a little of something else. He lost sight of reality and the real situation that he was really in. A blow to the head brought him back though. The girl had punched him right in the head. His skull fell to the ground and she flipped their positions. _

_She straddled him and brought a knife out of her skirt. He smirked at how the fabric was riding up, but stopped when he felt the cool metal. _

"_I should kill you for making my dog run away." She huffed into his ear._

"_Do it." He challenged._

"_Well that wouldn't be fun now, would it? You can just help me find my doggy as an apology though."_

"_Or I can replace that damn dog of yours. It really shows that you have no man in your life, you're an awful kisser." He leered. _

_Ass._

_Bitch._

_Yes, this would be the start of a peculiarly perfect relationship. This is where it all began. The name calling, fighting, mad makeup sex, and the occasional love._

* * *

Temari reminisced on the memories and frowned. They had found the dog a few blocks away with tire tracks staining its white fur. She had cried when she saw and he was on the verge of tears himself, from chuckling so hard that is. They started to date after that moment. Well it wasn't really dating. They just met up sometimes and talked. She was introduced to Kakashi a month later. It might have been paranoia, but she swore she had seen his car with blood and white fur attached to the tires.

"What happened to the dog?" Sakura asked.

"Oh I found him." She replied. _And now I'm losing him. Funny how I always lose what I love most. _

Sasuke stood at the foot of the stairs and listened closely. His wife had always been strange. She was strong physically and emotionally, but the abuse he had inflicted were now showing. Temari was on the brink of tears. The sparkling salt rolled into her cuts making her wince.

He looked at the two women and sighed. Yes, he had once loved his wife. He had loved her more than life itself. But now there was another variable to solve.

Sakura

She was a new part of him. She was weak, too polite, too proper, and he hadn't taken her body yet. It was hard to admit, but she was the paperclip that kept him in place. She was there even if he didn't want her to be. He had thought what he felt was love, but not anymore. The past three days of reunion with his wife had made him question himself, something he never does.

He loved his wife, and he felt _something _for Sakura. It was a stronger feeling than love, it drew him in and denied access. It was a complicated emotion that he wished never existed. These two women were just too much trouble.

Sakura covered her mouth to quiet the yawn. Talking to Temari just always made time go by quickly. She was starting to like the woman. The blonde noticed how tired Sakura looked and patted her shoulder.

"Neh, I think it's time for you to rest. Let's go." She grabbed the woman's hand.

"W-wait, I can just crash on the couch" she reassured her.

"Nonsense, guests sleep in the guest room. Ha, and I thought you were smart." She winked.

Sakura was dragged along the dizzy hallways and into the east guest wing. Temari threw her into the vast room filled with European furniture. The bed and dressers were all contemporary in a black and forest green theme.

Sakura sat on the bed and relaxed on top of the expensive fabrics. She ran a hand along the soft suede and silk. The feel of this was already making her sleepier. Temari bid her farewell and gently closed the door behind her. The blonde sighed as a thought came into her head. There were no more rooms left. Where would she sleep? Kakashi had his own wing of the house, Sakura had taken the guest room, and Sasuke was on the master floor. That only left the couch, his office cot, or her old office.

Temari made her way to the second floor office and unlocked the door. She nearly fell at the sight. The desk had been replaced with a glass table and a high-tech computer and monitor. The walls had been painted white and all her belongings had been cleared. She sighed and concluded that Sakura had replaced her _again._

The cot was all filthy with her foul blood, so that was out of the picture. The cold temperature and stiffness of the lower office seats weren't so appealing either. The couch would be a good spot tonight. She made her way downstairs and was alarmed to find the lights on. Someone was in the kitchen at this hour? She pulled out her army knife and went to the kitchen. She caught her breath and put away the pocket knife when all she saw was Sasuke.

He sat on the counter in pajama pants with one leg dangling off the granite tops. His chest was tan and bare for the entire world to see at the moment. She huffed at his cockiness and threw a towel at his naked skin. She saw him smirk and throw a tomato at her head.

"What's the occasion? I thought tomatoes were only on special days."

"Everyday is a special day my dear."

"Have the attacks stopped?" she asked and took a banana out of the bowl.

"They've called them all off for now. But I'm sure the bastards are up to something."

She nodded and peeled off the yellow skin of her fruit. Sasuke watched as she ate and contemplated. He had always thought she looked best when she was thinking. It made her seem smart and superior to the other woman assassins out there. Temari wasn't the normal 'sex and kill' assassin. No, she was the real deal. Her mouth attacked the pale fruit again and he couldn't resist a tease.

The Uchiha male slid off his seat and snuck up to his mate. He secured her in a cage with both arms on the wall beside her head. She dropped the banana onto the counter and crossed her arms.

"May I help you?"

He whispered something into her ear causing a blush to form on her cheeks. The room grew a little hotter as their bodies moved closer. Sasuke rested his forehead on hers and snatched her into an embrace. Temari's heart started to beat faster to keep up with his. She moaned as he licked a corner of her neck with his hot tongue. The pit of her stomach got a queasy feeling and she dropped her head onto his shoulders.

Sasuke stopped and rubbed his wife's back. She let go of her arms and let them fall to her sides.

"Do you love her?" she spoke softly.

"…"

"Just tell me you don't and maybe it won't hurt as much anymore."

Sasuke said nothing. He didn't speak or utter a word or grunt. He silenced her many thoughts with an attack to her quivering lips. Her tears fell as he pushed his lips onto hers. She opened her mouth for an attempt to halt him, but he only deepened the kiss. This wasn't the fast forceful kisses she was used to. This was the occasional loving one that he rarely ever did. She forgot her worries for the moment and let him make his way to forgiveness.

She felt his calloused fingers wipe away the ongoing tears that flowed down her cheeks. The roughness of his hands touching her scarred face so gently was a sign that maybe this marriage wasn't so doomed after all. But they were both skeptical of the question that they were both thinking of.

_Did he love her?_

* * *

**A/N: **Alright to clear some things up: The last question can be asked for both women. Did he love Sakura or Temari? Someone has told me of some confusing parts in which i wish to clarify. The first scene has been edited, however i think the medical tool scene is fine the way it is. Just read it carefully and you'll understand, but if you don't then : she was scratching her head when her elbow bumbed into the plate making it fly into the air, I'm sure we've had those accidents before. The choosing of Temari was quite hard for me. I never thought of her as a possibility. My first choice would have been Karin, but I remembered that I had killed her. (woops) And most of the other characters had been mentioned already. I don't like to make oc's unless they are most needed. In this case, I didn't want a stranger to be Sasuke's wife. Temari was a subtle choice becuase she is obviously beautiful, strong, and I hope that my description of her is fitting.

* * *


	5. Filler: White Coat

**A/N: **So my all-state auditions are three days after my birthday, school restarted, hurricane ike killed my computer, and I have a cut that runs down my arm from a glass shard that sliced open my forearm. I'm sorry for the late update, but I think I have a good excuse this time, haha. Um this is just a teaser filler that was a gift to some reviewers that I had to retype. I'm so sorry and the next chapter should be up after November (after my auditions!)

**Note:**This bonus chapter does explain some things that you guys might have wanted to know, so read. It centered around Sasuke and Temari's past, but Sakura is still there. There's only three, I'm sorry, but hopefully it's enough for now...

Love you readers! And thank you to those that haven't abandoned this story because I promise that I _will _complete it!

**These are all in the past, the last explains something in the first clip.**

* * *

White Coat 

* * *

_Does a first love ever just die?_

I used to ask myself that question every night. Men don't cry, assassins don't show emotions, which meant that I was supposed to be a robot. I had nearly killed her. My hand had almost gone through her chest and pulled out that heart. The blood had doused her white coat in blood, but she still looked like an angel.

_"Sasuke I need to tell you something." _

_His eyes drooped as the blade went through her abdomen. She coughed out the red vile and grabbed his hands. She held the hands that had sliced her open and leaned her head against his. Her eyes clamped together and she let a tear fall onto his fingers._

_"Thank you." she cried as the katana was pulled out of her body. Her figure went limp and fell to the ground. The man realized his mistake and grabbed her arms._

_"TEMARI!" _

I just couldn't kill her. What a pathetic fool. I was a fool for saving her. It was a quesiton of morals. Would I give up the only type of life I knew for a woman?

Yes.

_Subject: Temari Uchiha_

_Mission: Incomplete._

He hadn't killed me yet. The damn beast hadn't called out his pets to kill the famous Sasuke Uchiha. My boss wouldn't do something as stupid as that. He was smart in a moronic way. I should be dead for letting my wife survive, but I would be have been dead if I had killed her as well. It was just a situation where no one truly wins.

The bed sheets felt cold without her body in it. Sure, there was a whore laying next to me but it wasn't the same. I needed her scent to help me sleep. I needed my arms around her warm body. I needed her breathe to bounce off my chest in slow rhythmic puffs. I needed my wife.

* * *

Sakura pulled off her heels and placed them neatly next to the desk. Her toes curled at the cold temperature of the room. It was almost as freezing as the outside air. She waltzed over to the heater and turned the dial to a comfortable setting. The woman took her place at the computer and started at her days work.

Of course, she wasn't really doing as she was supposed to.

It was Christmas season, her personal favorite, and designers always had the cutest clothes during this time. Her eyes browsed through the collections of beautiful clothes and landed on a breath-taking coat. It was all white with a few ivory buttons that flowed down the middle. The coat was amazing, it was the price tag that made her twitch though. Ten thousand for that thing? _I'd rather get a closet of shoes._ She chewed on her bottom lip and tapped her manicured fingers.

"Miss Haruno, you are asked to come downstairs."

The monitor beeped and Kakashi's voice vanished from her ears. She sighed and grabbed her jacket and shoes from the ground. The tiled floors tickled her feet as she raced down the staircase. Her eyebrow rose when she saw the two men all buttoned up and waiting at the door.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Christmas shopping." Sasuke smirked.

She tied her jacket closely to her petite body and sprinted out the door to follow. She heard a single beep then the roar of an engine. A dark blue car pulled up to them and automatically slid its doors open. Her employer got into his seat while Kakashi pushed a small button from the inside. The passenger seat came forward by itself and allowed her to climb into the back. Sakura had expected for the car to be tiny but the inside was spacious to her disbelief.

She held onto her seatbelt as they nearly flew past every car on the freeway. The city was filled with people crossing streets and walking aimlessly with piles of boxes in their arms. They pulled into a garage hosted by a young man in a vest. Sasuke gave the keys to the drooling valet and waited for his companions to get out.

"Here, there's fifteen thousand dollars in each of these. Get whatever you want."

Sasuke pulled out two black cards and handed her one of the two. She gave him a puzzled look and hesitantly took the shining debit card. "You're supposed to surprise us with a gift for Christmas, not give us money to get it."

"Well then, my _gift _is the money then."

"It should be given on Christmas day, not a week before the actual holiday." Sakura knew that she was pushing her limits, but it wouldn't feel right if this was how she would spend her favorite season.

"If that's what you want." he yawned. Sasuke snatched the card from her fingers and placed it back into his pocket.

Kakashi hid a grin and walked off towards a bookstore while she followed her boss to wherever it was he was going. He got onto a brightly lit street and turned into a store. Sakura grabbed the closing door and entered the warm haven. Her jaw dropped to the ground when she saw her dream coat before her very eyes.

Her hand reached up to touch the fabric but another beat her to it. Long jungle red nails clawed at the delicate white thread and molested its beauty. The woman's hand pulled away instantly when she turned over the price tag though. Sakura inwardly grinned and took the hanger. She found her boss randomly poking at some sweaters and called him.

"Um...can I have this for Christmas?" she asked sheepishly.

"It wouldn't be very _traditional _if I did that." he smirked. "But we'll just pretend you didn't say anything."

He took the pricey coat from her and his breath hitched. Blue eyes and messy blond hair filled his eyes as he felt the fabric.

_"You can't get that." _

_"Why not? You'll let me get a stupid bajillion dollar dress, but not a simple coat?" she pouted._

_"It's white. That thing wouldn't last a day." he argued._

A smiling girl grabbed the coat from his hand and scanned it at the counter. He was snatched out of his thoughts and pulled out the black card. The girl grinned at the little plastic rectangle and swiped it through the screen.

"Whoever gets this is one lucky person."

Oh how very wrong she was...

Christmas morning came a week later. Sakura had bought a tree and little stockings to place over the fireplace. She had even gotten presents for her two friends. The tree didn't have many decorations or lighting, the house was still bare, and there weren't that many gifts, but there was still a happy atmosphere around them.

"Here you go Kakashi, I thought you might like this." she handed the old man a wrapped pink box.

Inside was a collection of cigars and some wine. He patted her head and handed her a box as well. It contained a black chiffon dress and some jewelry. "You should wear it to dinner tonight." he smiled.

"Thank you."

It only took them a total of five minutes to open every single box and say their thanks. Sakura hugged her white coat as if it were a child. There wasn't much else to do. They just went on with the day as if it wasn't that special. She, on the other hand, had gone to pamper herself up. It took Sakura two hours to fix her hair into a waterfall of loose curls. Her makeup took an hour, even though she looked like she was wearing none. It wasn't much of a surprise to find that her black dress and jewelry went perfectly along with the white coat.

It was six in the evening when they all ventured into a quiet little restaurant. The waiter took them to their seats and took their coats. She reluctantly gave him her present and watched as her nightmare unfolded. Another waiter was walking towards them with a bottle of red wine. The two bumped into each other and the two items splattered together.

Sasuke twitched as he saw the white coat smeared with red.

* * *

Temari sat on the cold table and clutched the sheets. Her heart pounded out of her chest as she heard the footsteps come closer. A white coat came into view and she held her breath. The man adjusted his glasses and flipped through his clipboard. He put on a smile and his eyes squinted.

"Congratulations Mrs. Uchiha."

She felt her breakfast come back and watched as it warmed the cold tiled floors.

"I-I'm sorry." she held back a tear.

"Oh that's just normal for a pregnant woman. It'll happen for a few weeks, just drink some tea when you feel ill and give me a call if you are having any problems."

The doctor shook her limp hand and exited the room. She sat like an insane woman in a white room and yearned for the white coat to come back. She needed him to come back and say 'just kidding'. She yearned for the stupid white coat to come back and make a mistake.

But it never came back and Temari couldn't help but fall deeper in love with her husband.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: **So yes, she was pregnant and Sasuke killed the fetus. He doesn't know though. This was just random and I'm sorry if I wasted your time...Review? Please.

Love-Tiffany


	6. love:SasSak

**A/N: **You people can be really impatient, you know that? I'm not saying all of you are, but there are a few little readers out there that are getting on my nerves a bit. lol. Um yea, so I'm only on my fifth/sixth chapter. This baby is nowhere near finished so it may seem slow for a little while, however things will get interesting!But of course, I'm going to SPEED it up a little for those few impatient ones. So since I'm doing this, the story will be shorter. _Don't worry I still love you though._ You will soon find out in this chapter why Temari is there, if you read carefully. And you might see that this chapter is extremely short and very much rushed. I hate doing this, but for this once I will put my readers before myself. That means I will painfully allow for this chapter to be put out without any editing. Ugh. Reviews are very much wanted, but never forced.

**Vote:** Who do you want dead?

**ugh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!............so has decided to remodel and I'm so lost, so is the next chapter. Just for that.....please wait for another week. For every day that I don't update I will add fluff, more words, more crap, and anything else that will make it up to you guys. sorry.**

* * *

They Call it Love

* * *

_Did he love her? _

It had been nearly a month since the incident with Sasuke had occurred. She hadn't been let out of the house for a long time and the attacks were nearly gone. Life had gone back to normal in a way that was so not normal. She was in over her head in papers while everyone did as they usually did. But there was a tension in the air that could be felt from any corner. It was thick and building.

She and Sasuke would normally bump shoulders occasionally and at times he might even spare her a glance. Sakura even noticed the slight change in attitude from his wife. The woman had become quite friendly, but there was a wall that she just couldn't see. The couple barely seemed like a pair these days. It was as if they hardly knew each other.

Her head jerked up when she felt her door being slammed open.

"I need papers."

"What kind of papers?" Sakura questioned the annoyed blonde.

"Divorce papers. Can you get them in by the end of this week, or even today?"

"Sure."

Temari sighed and nodded her head. She gently closed the door and exited the room. Sakura sat still in her seat and cracked her knuckles. The sleek black phone slid easily into her hands and rested at her ear. She dialed a quick number and greeted someone with a cheerful hello. The conversation only lasted a good five minutes before her fax machine went off. A stack of papers started to print and she waited for the message to complete.

Her hands brushed the warm ink and smooth white sheets. She straightened the pile and neatly pulled it together with a metal paperclip. She grabbed a classic black fountain pen from her desk and headed out of her office. She could hear the sound of a kettle boiling and the faint taps of fingers against granite.

A head of grey hair appeared from the kitchen and greeted her with a small wink. She smiled and entered the living room. Temari sat on a couch with a control flying through channels. The papers landed with a thud onto the glass table in front of Sasuke's wife. She smirked and smiled at Sakura. The television was turned off and the controller thrown across the room.

"Do you have a pen?"

She grabbed the ink filled writing utensil from Sakura's held out hand and scratched away at the pile. Her messy signatures painted the paper with an elegant abstract look. Temari capped the pen and thanked Sakura quietly. She looked at her watch and frowned.

"Do you mind giving these to Sasuke? I have an errand to run real quick."

"Sure?"

She hesitantly took the work and watched as Temari fled the house. Sakura pinched the sides of the sharp papers and placed them back into chronological order. She placed the pen into her back pocket and walked towards the basement. She could hear the gunshots exploding from the glass walls as she neared the office. Sasuke was shooting away at a few marks while standing perfectly still. He never missed the bullseye and seemed to be effortlessly pointing at random objects. His pistol pointed to her head when she opened the door. He lowered the weapon and smirked as her mouth returned to its place on her face.

She walked over and set the things on his desk and waited for him to sit. Sasuke pushed a few buttons and the walls turned back to their original form. He took a seat and flipped through the file. His eyes never widened or narrowed one bit as he looked over the divorce.

"Do you have a pen?" he asked without giving her a glance.

"Yes."

Sakura handed him the pen and watched as his hands glided over the pages. He signed at all of the lines in less than a minute and neatly put the cap back on. He held it like a piece of meat and waited for her to take it. Her finger barely reached it before he had grabbed her wrist.

He locked his hand around her wrist and pulled her body against his. Sakura gasped at the sudden gesture and nearly screamed when his lips attacked hers. It took her a second to register what was going on, but she caught on quick. He bit her lips and slipped his tongue in as she licked away the little drop of blood. His hands massaged her back as she stuck hers into his hair. They were pulling each other closer together and it felt like she would be crushed into him. But she only wanted to be closer to him.

Sakura could feel her heart beating out of her chest and hitting his abs. She didn't want to stop him from stealing her oxygen because she only wanted his breath being huffed into her mouth. He moved away from her lips and started to suck on her neck. She panted for air as they got even closer.

His hands moved to her rear and held her up. Sakura unconsciously wrapped her leg around his waist and gulped as he reached for her skirt. She quickly grabbed his hand before it could touch the fabric. He put something into her back pocket and pulled away from her.

Sasuke smirked and whispered, "Thanks for the pen."

Sakura nodded and watched as he walked out the door. She walked over to the desk and picked up the papers. Her eyes met with a cup of pens and pencils. She rolled her eyes and turned off the lights.

--

The lawyers had finished the work easily. With a little extra cash and a cold glare from the Uchihas, they had granted the divorce in a week. There had been no messy arguments over who kept what, and they certainly weren't worried about money. Temari didn't seem to want it and Sasuke didn't give a damn. Sakura was surprised by how fast they had gotten business finished. The hard part was over, now the only thing left to do was move out.

The woman had almost nothing in the house. A few vases, a teddy near, and some books were all she had. She seemed happier now that she was single. Sasuke had even been giving more attention to Sakura and the woman didn't seem to mind. But today was different. She had narrowed her eyes when the man was looking the assistant over.

"Hey Sakura do you want to go grab a bite to eat?"

"I'm not that hungry." she pouted.

Temari crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "Sakura-_chan _would you like to go get some coffee then? I could use a little girl talk."

Sasuke heard the conversation and waltzed into the area. His usual mocking face was looking at her with slight enjoyment. He walked over to the box of things and pulled out the large bear. "I see you're having some problems letting go." he chuckled.

"Oh please, don't make me laugh." she responded. "Goodbye Sasuke."

"Later."

Temari took the bear from him and placed it back into the little cardboard box. She opened the gates to the door and waited for Sakura to get her purse. The pink-haired woman ran up to her side and locked the doors. They got into a small car and sped out the driveway. Temari never drove to the city. She didn't pull into a coffee shop or burger place. She had driven into an apartment complex and parked.

Sakura followed as Temari led her through a maze of stairs and doors. They entered a penthouse on the very top floor. Temari threw her things onto a table and shot a cold glare at Sakura.

"You kissed him didn't you?" she snarled.

"It wasn't intentional, but yes I did. How did you know?"

"It's that look in your eyes. It's the way they shine and widen when I mention the slightest thing that has anything to do with him. I can see it, you've fallen for him. Are you insane? You're jeopardizing everything you fool!" she yelled.

Sakura flinched at the words that rang in her ears. Her hand had already released a pocket in her skirt for a small blade to appear. She held it in a offensive stance and glared at the assassin before her. "What do you know?"

Temari chuckled and blinked.

"Calm down Haruno, I'm not here to sabotage you. But it appears that you've already done that yourself. You do realize that your five years are up don't you?"

"I still have two months. And I never fail to complete my missions, unlike you." she put away the weapon.

"My circumstances were different. He had found out and tried to kill me, and there was also the problem of marriage." She saw Sakura's puzzled look and replied, "I have my morals. Love or no love, I don't kill anyone bound to me by papers. The risk is too high."

"Why are you telling me this now? Why not earlier?"

"I thought you were smarter. But I guess we truly are all fools in the game of love. Tell me this, why have you prolonged this mission? I've read your file, you always get things done fast. Why is this one an exception?"

"I think they call it a gut feeling."

Temari pulled out a bottle of vodka and two little glasses. She poured some into one and threw it to Sakura. The two women observed a silence and drank away their tension. Temari took a second gulp of the burning liquid and threw the bottle against the wall. It shattered and bounced onto the marble floors.

Sakura watched as the assassin crumbled to the ground and knelt next to the shards. The blonde clutched her abdomen and looked up. Angry tears drenched her face and burnt through Sakura's cold gaze.

"They call _that _love, and it will get you killed."

"I'm not in love." Sakura sneered. She got a cracked huff as her response.

"That sounds familiar. Your mission Haruno was to fix my mistake, not follow it."

* * *

**A/N**: There you go, sorry it was short. This chapter was rushed, but I felt rushed from some people, so here you go. The 'secret' is out. There are more chapters to come. They will be longer if you allow me some time. Bless all you readers and I need a vote for a character death.

**Please: **review. That is all I want for my birthday (29 of October) Well of course, I also want to make it into State Orchestra...But reviews will do. lol. Please and thank you!!

**Vote: **Who do you want dead?

**Love-Tiffany**


	7. First Thing You See

**A/N: **Happy holidays to all. As a gift the next chapter will be out in less than a week (promise!) haha. Um yea so I have a new fanfiction coming in the near future which I think you will enjoy. Yea this chapter is kind of very short. I do apologize. I could come up with excuses but I'm sure we are ALL tired of them haha. So enjoy.....I LOVE YOU ALL! -Tiffany

* * *

First Thing You See

* * *

_"They call that love, and it will get you killed."_

_"I'm not in love." Sakura sneered. She got a cracked huff as her response._

_"That sounds familiar. Your mission Haruno was to fix my mistake, not follow it."_

It looked as if the verbal battle would draw to a close with those few sentences. The two assassins silently glared into each other's eyes and breathed heavily. Their faces matched with red cheeks and tense lips. Temari still sat on the cold tiles of her apartment floor with the shard of glass bowing to her bare feet. The dry stench of alchohol went well with the modest feminine odors. The two women just sat still for what seemed like hours.

They only had an hour left to contemplate to themselves before it was time to return Sakura to the mansion. It was hard for Temari to believe that such a man could be so clueless to Sakura. Sure, she was cute and innocent looking but there was an obvious murderous aura about her. She knew it was hard to admit, but she truly didn't want to see that man dead. But what else could be done? She suddenly stiffened and got up from her trance on the ground. Turning her head, she noticed that Sakura had tensed as well. The gun in Temari's theigh pocket slid into her fingers as she traced the walls to get towards the wall.

Green and teal eyes met with a agreement for only a second. Sakura barely had time to blink before the door was blown to bits. This was a first, she had never seen an assassin be so ruthless as to use the front door. She smirked at the irony and coughed up a bit of dust.

"Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Temari screamed to the intruder.

The man ignored her comment and crossed his arms over his chest. The windows shattered as black boots landed heavily onto the marble floorings. They were easily outnumbered with two against nearly seven. She didn't know how it started but it just did. Blood seemed to be bursting from every person's veins in the apartment. The more men she killed, the more that appeared. Sakura heard the last of Temari's bullets fly through a man's throat as her fist connected with a chin. Her muscles were getting sore from the never-ending battle. Bright spots started to taint her vision as the number of men piled up in her head. Half of them were knocked out cold while the other half beated her to a pulp. The heavy vest and bindings were barely enough to protect her against these brutal beasts. They punched, bit, stabbed, and did just about everything in their power to hurt her.

Sakura glanced over to Temari as she took a breath. The woman's hair was highlighted in red blood as was her skin.

The man landed a punch onto the blond's jaw with a powerful force. The woman's face flew up towards the ceiling and fell to her waist. Sakura felt her feet march over to the bloody assassin and grab his cheeks. She spit into his eyes and pulled open his mouth. The man's jaw cracked and he gagged on the blood filling his throat. His slumped to the ground and lay still. Temari watched as Sakura fell onto the sea of dead bodies. She staggered a bit and tried to stay standing.

Her eyes dropped as a dark figure came closer to her falling form. She didn't have time to gasp as the pale skin registered in her brain.

-----

_My fingers trembled as I gazed at the tall girl before me. She didn't look much older than me, but her confident stance was that of a woman's. She spared me a glance and I bit my tongue at her deadly blue eyes. Her parents gave me a pitiful glare. The man grabbed the little girl's wrist and dragged her away from the scene. They left without a backwards glance and just kept walking as if nothing had happened. _

_The car I had just been in an hour ago lay in pieces everywhere. The steering wheel was to my right, and to my left were the bodies of my parents. My mother had a trail of blood running down her cheeck and her eyes were shut closed. I could practically taste the stench of gunfire that came from my father. His eyes were open with a bullet in the middle of his forehead. I used my elbows to crawl over to them and bit my lip from the pain. _

_"Mom?"_

_I took hold of her shoulders and gave them a slight squeeze. She didn't move a bit and I tried again. _

_"Mommy, wake up." _

_I could only whisper for the tears were already racing down my cheeks. I shook her arms gently to make her respond. She didn't though. I felt myself violently shaking her shoulders and slapping her face. But her cold skin didn't move and she didn't open her eyes. My fingers grasped a bit of my parent's shirts and I knotted them into fists. The tears poured out of my eyes and I let my head drop onto father's chest._

_"Mommy, Daddy don't leave me. I'm sorry! Please, I promise to be good from now on. I'll do all my homework, I'll eat my vegetables, I'll do anything! Just wake up! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, wake up."_

_"MOMMY!_

_DADDY!"_

_My father's eyes were still open. His green orbs just stared at me. I could barely breath as I screeched out in pain. I just wanted my parents. I just wanted my mommy and daddy. My lungs gasped for air each time I cried out. My chest heaved up and down as I hugged the dead bodies. Their blood seeped through my clothing as I kept shaking them. I wished this was another nightmare. I wished they would just wake me up and stop this stupid game. I couldn't breathe anymore and my small size was no match for my large outbursts of tears. _

_I was so wound up in that moment I forgot to notice that hand that touched my shoulder. I couldn't even hear the woman that seemed to be screaming my name._

_-----_

"Sakura!"

The girl lifted her head in a snap and brought her hands with her. A metal wire dug into her wrists as she tried to bring her arms up. She dropped them to her sides and looked for the voice that had called her name. Temari was crouched in a small cell with her hands gripping some molded bars. She was breathing heavily and her eyes wide with fear. Sakura left her gaze and turned to her other side. She practically jumped out of her skin at what she saw. A man, _a thing, _was staring at her like a piece of meat. Pale skin, dark hair, and demonic eyes made her tremble. Orochimaru raised his finger to her cheek and traced a line along her jawline. His cold hand cupped her face as he brought his head near. His breath hissed against her ears and she resisted the urge to hurl as he licked her skin.

"Dirty bastard, get your filthy hands off of her!" Temari shouted.

He ignored the cursing and proceeded to whatever it was he was doing. Orochimaru looked her up and down. Sakura flinched each time he licked his lips. He looked over her every body detail and lingered on her assets that seemed to be satisfying him.

"My dear, you are a very hard little creature to reach. I sent some of my best men out to hunt you down, but you just seemed to run away. But I have finally caught you."

"What do you want?" Sakura snarled.

"I want you." he hissed. She wanted to badly to break free from the damn bindings that he had on her. Sakura could feel the room thundering as Temari banged on the molded titanium bars. His hands wandered all over her body in places that weren't meant for a freak. His tongue started to lick her face and she took a wild chance. Her teeth caught his tongue in mid-lick and she let his blood fill her mouth. He yanked it out of her mouth and wiped the blood off his teeth.

"What do you want me for?"

"Oh so you don't know? his brow raised. "Everyone wants you. Your parents were the deadliest assassins of their time, and you are the prodigy. But no, they wanted you to have a _normal _life. Your idiotic parents didn't want you to get involved in the world of murderers. But here you are now, mine. It's a shame that Tsunade got to you first though."

Sakura hadn't been paying much attention to his little speech. No, she had been formulating an esacpe plan the entire time. But the mention of her master's name made her stop thinking.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh how I do applaud her, she's a smart little wench. You see first, she killed your parents. Then she made you think that she cared, and gained your trust. Then she trained you and manipulated you into thinking whatever she wanted you to. And now you are what she had always planned for you to be; a deadly killer."

"And you are such a fool, always been tricked. You probably don't even know that Sasuke is on his way here to kill you. And all this time you thought it was the other way around. Am I right? Oh, you are a special little thing." he chuckled.

His laugh filled the room with an echoing effect. Sakura felt sick from all the information she had just swallowed and from the smell of herself. She was still sweaty with caked on blood everywhere, and it didn't help to have some pervert's saliva all over you. Her head dropped to her knees and she watched a single tear fell to the ground. She had been such a fool. Her entire life was a a lie. She had just been used and controlled like a doll. She had even made the mistake of falling for her boss, who happened to be her target, who just so seemed to be the man that was going to kill her. Temari was quietly sitting in her cell watching the petite woman mentally break down. She had endured much pain in her life, but she couldn't even begin to imagine how hurt Sakura must be at the moment. The woman just kept silent as Orochimaru walked out and locked the door behind him.

The sound of something dropping made her eyes snap open. Temari looked over and smirked when she saw Sakura fooling with a tiny thin blade.

"Ready to go?" she whispered hoarsly.

"Yea."

-----

Sasuke shot a few more bullets into the body and dropped his muted pistol to the floor. Orochimaru's blood flowed beneath his boots as he kicked the body over. Sasuke stepped on his back and proceeded to the lower chambers of the eerie building. He followed the corridors until he reached his destination. He didn't even bother to use the key he had stolen, for the door seemed to be open. He took a look inside and cursed to himself. He fled the area and ran to the closest window he could find.

There was Sakura and Temari climbing into his car. He saw the smaller woman turn around gaze at him. He knew she had seen him because of the lovely finger that she sent in his direction. He almost smirked at her if it weren't for the fact that she had escaped in his favorite car. Sasuke watched as she wiped the noticeable tears off her face and drive away.

He would let her cry, because that was the least he could do.

But he wouldn't let her go, that was for sure.

Because he was a man, and real men tell the truth and apologize. And because he wanted to be the last thing she saw before she died.

* * *

_Next Chapter: _I Dare You To (Coming very very soon COUGH, quite possibly as a gift for the holidays....)

**A/N: **yea so I just had to get this down. I had a spark of inspiration at midnight. And it is currently 4 in the morning that I'm finishing. Because I don't think I could sleep if i didn't write this down. So sorry if it's somewhat really crappy. Review.

**Special Treat: **I'm going to be writing a few oneshots and quite possibly a new fanfic (that isn't AU, it's going to be very...good haha preview is in next chapter for this story by the way) So if you have any ideas, requests, suggestions for a oneshot. Give them here and I'll try my best to make your imagination come to life.


	8. I Dare You To

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait. My best friend and his family passed away a few days before I was going to update, and yea. It won't be long but I'll be updating faster with shorter chapters.

**Next Chapter: **Bulletproof

**The summary has been edited. Sorry to those that have this on story alert and are screaming at me for reposting this chapter. But I thought you'd like to know what the chapter title was going to be. Again my bad. I'll try to make it longer than this chapter so give me a week or two. **

* * *

I Dare You To

* * *

"Hey are you alright?"

Pulling her head off the wet window, Sakura looked over to Temari and practically snarled at the woman. Her eyes were puffy from tears and the bags beneath her thick lashes ran deep. She gave a light huff and dropped her heavy head back onto the car seat and window.

"That was a dumb question."

"Well sorry for asking. We're almost out of gas, but according to the navigation system there's a station a few miles away."

"Psh, if we make it."

The scenery outside could have made anyone die from boredism. All that the eye could see was sand. Lots of brown dirt and the occasional shrub. The fun baked the place and gave it a little more excitement. I mean staring into the heat sure was entertaining at this point. The road seemed to never end and as they drove on, hills of the soft sand appeared as the road vanished from the beneath the car.

The vehicle itself seemed to be pulled into the time warp. For the wheels slowly stopped turning and Sakura could make out the sound of a burnt engine crying in the hood.

Temary loudly cursed and her blonde curls splashed against the steering wheels. Forehead on the wheel with her arms draped at her side, she let a sigh of colorful words escape her quivering lips. The wind outside picked up a handful of the silk-like sand and made a shimmering curtain over the black car.

"Fuck!"

"At least we made it this far. Now we get to die in a beautiful sea of freaking burning sand! Fun stuff." Sakura threw her hands into the air.

"One of us."

"What?"

"Nothing, forget it. We should get moving."

The young woman bit her tongue and held in her thoughts as the car doors unlocked. There was no way in hell that they would survive walking into some desert without water. And by the looks of it, there was some kind of storm coming.

"What are we supposed to do? Walk into our own deaths out here?"

"You want to bake in a car instead?"

"That doesn't sound so bad at this point. And do you even know where we are going?"

Sakura could make out the lines on the woman's head knitting together in agitation as she rambled on about silly precautions. But she learned to keep her mouth shut as the corners of her skin were soon starting to crack. And the little bumps on her tongue seemed to be scratching against the roof of her mouth now as the sun grew darker. The sands under her feet sunk in each time she took a step. But thanks to the wind, her tracks were gone before they even appeared.

_How convienent, they could just kill me and no one would be able to find my body. _But her silent musings came to a halt when her eyes averted to something shining in the distance. A mirage, that's what it had to be. What she saw was something that was almost impossible to believe.

There sitting upon a patch of quenched grass was tree. A bloody healthy flowering tree that was bursting with pink buds.

"Do you see that?" she stuttered.

"See what?"

"That sakura tree over there." she pointed to the pink mass of flourishing branches.

Temari gave her an odd look and shook her head. "I think the heat is getting to you. No plant could survive out here, especially a sakura tree."

"I guess."

Shaking her head a few times she choked on her dry throat and did the unthinkable. She bent down and coughed. The sands got wild and ran into her open mouth. Her gagging sounds became stronger as she felt soft hands encircling the skin of her neck. Looking back, her eyes widened as Temari swung her fist at something that she couldn't see.

"I dare you to!" a voice screamed.

Sakura gasped as a sprinkle of blood sprayed onto her pale face. The swishing clean sound of a blade met her ears and she shut her eyes to avoid the upcoming scene.

A loud soft thump made her crack them open. A light drop forced a cloud of sand to surround the area. A moist liquid leaked into the holes of her sandals and the eerie smell of blood rushed to her nose. The hands on her neck loosened and made a home at her arms.

"Temari!"

But that voice wasn't hers, that cry did not belong to her body. And it was a voice that she could recognize anywhere.

"Naruto?"

-----

_The blade that was hidden underneath her sleeves slid into the palms of her hand. Her fingers shook as she neared Sakura. _

_This was how it was supposed to be, things would be better this way. This way Sasuke wouldn't have to kill the woman he loved, he wouldn't have to kill the woman that had stole him away from her, he wouldn't have to take Sakura's life. Her chest sunk at the memories and thoughts and the images that slipped into her brain. _

_"Do you see that?"_

_Yes she did see something, a monster. She could make out the red tint of her eyes in the blade's reflection and the evil that lurked beneath her gentle face. _

_Lifting the weapon up close to Sakura's pressure point, she got ready to attack. But the winds picked up and she felt the someone behind her._

_Quickly turning around she felt her hand lower the blade to her side. But this man did not look like he wanted a hug, no it looked like he wanted to kill her. Of course, knowing Naruto he probably hadn't even seen her. _

_"I dare you to!"_

_But there wasn't time to think, because his hands went to her and she could only go into defense._

_And that's when he attacked and the sword lodged itself into her. _

_And the blood leaked._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: **Short I know, but I've going to update soon. And the new story is out. It's wierd I guess. Enjoy! And please review.

**Next Chapter: **Bulletproof


	9. Bulletproof

**A/N: **Here's the latest chapter, it's short. Very short and probably crappy, but it's still an update. I'll try to get them out faster, but don't get your hopes up too fast. Just know that I will never abandon my fanfics, I'll finish them eventually.....

**Disclaimer: **I really wish I owned the song and lyrics of this amazing song, but I don't.

Radiohead is amazing!

* * *

Bulletproof

* * *

_Limb by limb and tooth by tooth  
It's tearing up inside of me  
Everyday, every hour wish that I  
Was bullet proof_

_Wax me  
Mold me  
Heat the pins and stab them in  
You have turned me into this  
Just wish that it  
Was bullet proof  
Was bullet proof_

_So pay me money and take a shot  
Lead-fill the hole in me  
I could burst a million bubbles  
All surrogate  
And bullet proof_

_His sparkling blue eyes blinded me as I looked towards my opponent. He was larger than me, much larger. But there was a light air around him that made me feel somewhat safe. His blond hair and flamboyant orange jumpsuit stood out amongst the rest of us. But I wasn't one to talk, I had pink hair. _

_Me and this boy had a lot in common. We were both odd-looking and neither of us seemed to have parents anymore. Maybe that's the reason Tsunade-sensei had paired me up with this lunatic. He was currently dancing around the arena floor twirling his weapons around like a monkey. I would have laughed if we weren't supposed to be battling each other. The heavy bullet vest was strapped thickly to my thin body, and it looked comfy on him. We were both covered in protective gear. The only difference was that I actually needed it, he didn't. _

_"I'm Naruto." he waved to me. _

_"Haruno."_

_I inwardly giggled as his face twisted in confusion at my response. My master had told me to never speak of my first name. I was to adress myself like an adult, like a professional. I was to be like an assassin. _

_"What's your first name?"_

_"Does it matter?" _

_"Of course it does! We can't be friends if I don't know your name." he smiled. _

_"What if I don't want to be friends with you?" I smirked._

_"But you do."_

_"How would you know?"_

_"Because I know that you're all alone too." his head was bowed and a sheepish expression was plastered all over his face._

_Naruto had been right though. I was lonely, I really didn't have anyone either. That's how we first met. I kicked his ass and almost blew out his ass with a pistol at the age of eleven. We were supposed to be comrades and partners, but I found that wasn't possible with Naruto. Because we became the best of friends._

_But of course, that was before he betrayed me._

* * *

"Naruto?"

Sakura's voice quivered as his head turned and his eyes attached themselves to hers.

He looked better now, a little less chubby. His hair was still the same insane blonde and the spark had failed to die from his eyes. The one thing she noticed most though was his signature style. The orange color was obviously still burnt into his brain as fashionable. She wouldn't admit it, but she was ectastic to see him again. It was against her code, but she could truly say that she had missed him. Even if he _was_ her enemy.

Yet he didn't seem to like her company. The male hadn't said a word and was still staring at her with an acute glare.

"Sakura."

It wasn't a questioned statement. He knew that the woman before him was her. No one could possibly have that shade of pink hair, a petite curvy body, and the killer instincts that she did. He knew that she would survive his rudeness.

"What's wrong with you baka?" her eyebrow rose.

"Temari..........I killed her."

"It didn't bother you a few years ago when you tried to kill me."

"That was different."

"How so?" she was getting irritated.

"This was an accident."

Sakura stopped messing with the hem of her tattered shirt and looked up at him. True, what he said was all true. This really was an accident. An accident that saved her life. But what did he want? Did her best friend want to finish the job he was assigned to so many years ago, did he want her death on his hands? He didn't speak to her like a friend anymore. If anything, this seemed like a chance encounter.

He kneeled down to the dead body and rested a finger on her neck.

There would be no pulse, they were both sure of it. And sadly enough, their thoughts were correct.

Temari was gone.

Sakura bent down as well and closed the woman's open eyes. Her eyelids slid closed gently. The sun had caked blood onto her face and hair. She looked almost angelic at that moment. Her golden hair, peaceful face, clasped arms, and a halo of light gave her an unusual appeal. Sakura pushed herself off the sand and patted the crap off her clothing. Naruto followed her actions and stood slowly. His hand moved away from Temari's neck and rested on his abs instead. He sighed a bit and bowed his head in what looked to be shame.

"Sakura-chan..." His voice came up reluctantly.

"What?" She looked up at the name, she hadn't heard it in a while.

"...Do you have any food?" Naruto scratched the back of his neck with a bright smile on his face.

She almost laughed at how fast he was able to return to his old self. No matter how serious a situation was, she could always count on hunger to bring out the true boy inside Naruto. Truthfully, she had thought he would have said something insulting. Sakura thought he would have attacked or even explain something to her. But she was glad that he had asked a dumb question.

And that's how their little game of twenty million questions started. He asked her about her life after the 'academy' and she would give him the partial truth. In return, he was to answer her questions of his betrayal. In the end, many things were discovered and a few things were dug up.

One of those would be Sasuke Uchiha.

"Do you know him?"

"Teme? Of course I do! He..."

"He _what, _Naruto?" Her voice rose in anticipation.

"Nothing."

"No, how do you know him?"

Sakura got up and glared at him straight on. Her intimidating gaze fell upon his meek grinning face.

"Look Sakura-chan, it's nothing really." He waved his hands in front of his face.

"How do you know him?"

Her voice was rattling through clenched teeth. The knuckles on her bruised skin turned a ghostly white as she boiled with an unusual rage. How did her best friend know such a man? How could he know a monster, two monsters. Two complete physco assassins that were stuck in an insanely confusing love affair.

Yet her moment of angry suspisions was cut short as Sasuke's voice answered her question.

"Because he's my partner."

There it was, another bullet. Another shot to her already bloody life. Somehow she was still breathing, able to stand, not break. These murderers had pulled her limb by limb already. They'd molded her into a perfect killer. And now they'd shot her in the place it hurt most.

_Maybe she really was bulletproof._

* * *

**Dum Dum Dumb...**haha. I hope you enjoyed this short little update. I think it was a bit of a filler, but hopefully the next chapter will be longer. Maybe a few of _your _questions will be answered, actually many will be. So review, read, write, have a great day!

Next chapter will be out a little late due to school, state competitions, and a few tests.

**Question: **What do you guys think of putting little flashbacks of the pasts at the begginning of each chapter?


	10. Married?

****

A/N: So here it is, my favorite chapter by far. I don't know...I really like this chapter and I hope you do too! Sasuke might be OOC in like one part, but who really knows what Sasuke's true character is like. Um Naruto is in the fanfiction now, woot, which is fun to write. Hinata was kind of in the fic at the beginning as one of the secretaries trying out, who knows I may put her back in here somehow. So yea, this is the latest chapter! Enjoy

**Disclaimer: **I keep forgetting to put this, but I do not own Naruto. I do, however, own this plot. With that in mind, don't steal it. Because I will find you, and there will be hell to pay.

**Oh gosh**: so some things may be incorrect this chapter because sometimes I have no idea what I'm talking about, I just write whatever is in my head. Please do try to skip over my awful grammer.

**Goal: **Let's go for **300 **or more guys! I think it's possible, very possible to reach.

* * *

Married?

* * *

"_Sasuke."_

"_Naruto."_

_The two males glared at one another and silently observed each other's actions. This was their first meeting. Only once had the men made contact, and that was over the phone. As assassins, it was considered a dumb thing to do. But Naruto wasn't the brightest person in the world. _

_And here they stood, in front of a ramen shop thanks to Naruto, to make plans for a mission that would take a lifetime to complete. _

_They were from separate organizations, from different lifestyles, yet had one thing in common. And that one thing was a little girl with pink hair. She was the reason for their meeting, the beginning of their odd friendship, and most importantly the reason they even lived. The two may have been human but they were also killers, and life revolved around the kill. _

"_What's the tag price?" Sasuke opened the door to the ramen shop and took a seat._

"_Apparently she's worth big bucks, almost enough for a million years worth of ramen." _

"_Dobe."_

"_Hey I'm just saying, Teme!"_

"_Do they want her dead?"_

"_Snake man and Boob-lady want her alive. I saw the old lady working on a few machines down in the academy basement a week ago. They probably want to clone her or something. I don't know."_

"_Hn."_

"_So do you have a plan?"_

"_It's complicated. I don't know if you're up to it." He spoke slowly._

"_Of course I am!"_

"_You'd have to betray her trust."_

"_No prob-WHAT!?" _

_The blonde dropped the menu onto the table and gave the Uchiha the most peculiar look. Was this guy insane or what? He wanted Naruto to betray Sakura-chan? Ha, this guy was hilarious. The blonde's face twisted upwards into a large grin and his eyebrows rose._

_A stupid smirk appeared onto his face as he twisted his fingers under his chin. Naruto leaned forward towards Sasuke and grinned._

"_I know where you're getting at. You're just mad that Sakura-chan likes me better. You're scared she won't want to marry you anymore because she's in love with me! Trying to make me betray her, haha. You are really funny."_

"_My mission from birth was to protect her."_

"_And you're technically already married to her, you are one lucky bastard."_

"_Being in an arrange marriage with some pink-haired girl is not lucky. The only reason I'm even associated with her is because of our families. She's the daughter of two prodigies and I'm the last of a bloody family. This engagement isn't something I want; you can have her for all I care."_

"_But that would mean you'd have to marry someone in like a year."_

"_Hn, then I'll marry her."_

_Sasuke pointed across the street to a young girl that was around their age. She had a frizzy head of blonde pigtails and a small dog at her side. Her body was toned and by the way she flexed her arms, he could tell that she was one of their kind._

_Naruto chuckled under his breath and hid his mouth behind his palm. _

"_That girl?"_

"_Hn."_

"_Did you just randomly pick some chick off the streets?"_

"_She's an assassin."_

"_But still, you just chose someone out of the blue!"_

"_What does it matter to you? You get your girl and I get a play toy."_

* * *

Sakura just had to be in a freaking nightmare. No, this was worse than a nightmare. She had to be in Hell's highest place. She had to be some kind of inferno of deep hate. Did someone really despise her this much to drop so much crap onto her shoulders in less than a year. It would have been nicer to stab occasionally, but this was the big blow. The massacre to her entire being, the big showdown of her pathetic life, and the bloody reaper had decided to come at her at this particular time.

_They _were working together, supposedly for a long time.

Her best friend from the academy and some asshole that she might just have feelings for were working together to kill her off. How fun was that.

"You two work together?"

"Sakura-chan we can explain." Naruto quivered.

"Don't call me that, you have no right to!"

"Shut up." Sasuke joined the dispute.

"And _you_, why not kill me so many years ago? Wouldn't that have been easier than to drag it out for a million years?"

"I should ask you the same question."

She didn't gasp when he asked her the question. Sakura barely even flinched. It was expected that he would find out on his own, he wasn't dumb as Naruto. Turning her head to the side, she let out a sigh and spat at the crusted ground.

Her question was answered easily. She needed information. That was her mission, to get the info and to eliminate the source when finished. But the more she dug, the darker it got. And now she was lost.

"That was my mission."

"Hn."

Naruto hadn't spoken since she lashed out on him. Uncharacteristically, he had stayed silent and listened to her explanation of the assignment. He pursed his lips at a few of her objectives and looked down when she finished the brief.

And then he finally spoke.

"We were never going to kill you Sakura-chan."

"Sure you weren't, you were only going to destroy my life from the inside and out and watch me eliminate myself." She sneered.

"You don't understand! It's all been a huge misunderstanding, I swear."

"It's not good to swear."

"I SWEAR TO RAMEN!"

At this she looked up and stared. Angry as she was, he was still one of her best friends and she knew him to be the supreme lover of those stupid noodles. As a small smile snuck onto her face, she could see Sasuke rolling his eyes.

She let out a small giggle and quickly returned to her intense glare.

"Just let me explain." He gave her a thumbs up and a smile.

"There's no time."

Sasuke's voice burned her ears as he hissed. Covering his face with the palm of his sweaty hands, he squinted and glowered. There was a storm coming. And from the looks of it, the sands were going to be rough. Turning on his heel with his back to the wind, he looked around for any sign on a path.

But of course, it was just sand. Lots and lots of sand with no roads or trails that stretched to the horizon were all that he found. A gush of wind hit his back and the sounds of coughs tickled his ears. The two dimwits cowered to where he was and hid their faces as well. There were tears in Sakura's green glowing eyes and sand disguised in Naruto's burnt blonde hair.

"The storm will get worse if we don't move." Sasuke muttered.

"Temari's body…" Naruto started to speak.

"The sand will cover it in a while, we need to go."

"No."

"No?" The Uchiha turned to where the voice came and clenched his fists together. "What do you mean _no?_"

"We can't just leave her body here, it's inhumane."

"Have you noticed who we are and what we do? _We are inhumane_."

"She was your wife!"

Sakura screamed at him through the wind's howls. Her eyes were narrowed and she had somehow inched closer to Temari's lifeless body. There was a deep anger and sadness in her face, something he was far too familiar with.

Sasuke had seen that look before. He'd seen it in himself through the mirror so many years ago. When his family was massacred by his own brother, he'd had that look on his face. When his brother died from a mere accident and Sasuke wasn't able to avenge his clan's murder, he'd seen that look on his face. And now it was planted onto her beautiful features, etched to her skin, eating at his eyes.

"She was _never_ my wife."

He said that one statement and walked calmly into his waiting car. Slamming his door shut, the other unlocked themselves as a sign for entry. Sakura didn't move away from the body, even when Naruto left.

She stood still and firm at the carcasses' side, having no intention of leaving any time soon. The way he had disowned Temari was just a shock to her. How could someone be so heartlessly cold as to not even acknowledge their own wife?

The car windows slid down sleekly and his face popped out the vehicle.

"Get in."

"Bastard, no wonder she left your sorry ass. She loved you and you just push her aside, acting as if you were never married in the first place!"

"As _your _husband, it's my responsibility for your safety. So I suggest you get in the fucking car."

Putting his shades on gracefully, he reached behind and flung open the door. His eyes glared at Sakura and forced her to get into the vehicle. She took once last glance at Temari and hesitantly got in.

The black leather seats were a relief to her aching back, but a nuisance for her mental health. It was driving her insane. With a crappy car, she could have easily scratched at the seats to make herself feel better. But this car was a monstrous beauty that she didn't feel like destroying. If the air conditioner hadn't been on and soothing her, the little conversation before would have still been going on.

It was taking a lot of will power to keep her mouth shut and her brain at a distance. He'd probably been toying with her to get her out of the sand, or maybe he was trying to be funny. There was also the possibility that he was telling the truth, but she hoped it was anything but the latter.

"What you said back there…" Her voice cracked slightly.

"It's a long story."

"Seeing as how we're in some kind of sand maze, I think we have got plenty of time."

"Hn."

His hands gripped the steering wheel a bit tighter, the air seemed to tense and mingle in the area, and Naruto slumped in his chair. But she was wide awake, alert, and anxious as the explanation began.

"You were the daughter of the two of the most devious people in the world. They worked for the government as secret service but turned out to be the most deadly assassins in the world. Everyone wanted them eradicated, everyone but my family. They were close friends, our mothers, so it was natural for them to protect each other. Your life was at stake the moment you were born. To prevent your death, they had to tie you to our family. And the only way to do that was to make you an Uchiha, hence our marriage."

"Well your family sucks, because my life is still in danger."

"Don't talk about my family like that! You were safe with us; my clan was the power head of the assassin world. No one would have been able to touch you. But as you should know, they're all dead. And the only thing keeping _you_ alive right now is _me_."

"Ha, as if I can't def-"

"So I suggest you shut up and stop being so annoying."

She held her tongue at his words and threw her back against the seat. Kicking his seat with her swollen feet, she gasped as he stepped on the accelerator. The car threw her back and slammed her against the car seat.

Sakura huffed and crossed her arms to her chest as he sped off to God knows where. From her position in the back, she could make out Naruto's shoulders trembling. She glared out the window and scooted over to be directly behind him and gave him a good smack upside the head.

"Neh Sakura-chan, you guys sound like a married couple!"

"Naruto…"

"Hahaha, get it?"

"Shut up."

"No really, you get it. The married couple…you guys are married….hahaha"

"I'm going to kill you!"

Naruto immediately stopped laughing at the severity of her words. He'd known her since their days at the academy, and that phrase was one he hoped to never receive. Especially from Sakura, because he knew that she told the truth.

He scratched the back of his neck and winked at her with a nervous grin.

"I was just joking."

"I thought so." She smiled and patted his head affectionately.

This day was coming to an end, thankfully. Too much had happened in less than 36 hours. From her escape from the hellhole, to Temari's death, and the overload of information, Sakura could easily say that it'd been quite a day.

The early rays of moonlight illuminated the earth as they kept driving. Sliding into a comfortable sleeping position, Sakura fastened the seatbelt around her waist and let her eyes shut close.

Sasuke glanced at the rear-view mirror and watched as her body slowly crashed against the leather. She moved around for a second and then everything was still. Naruto was wide awake, listening to his little music player and tapping the rhythm against his headrest.

They had been driving for hours now, a little more than six to be exact. Luckily his vehicle was efficient and he'd been able to run it for this long. But now the lights were turning red and the little pointer was getting dangerously close to the word empty. Sasuke hissed as his navigation system greeted him with a map of practically nothing. The closest town was about two miles ahead and his car wouldn't be able to make it that far.

And as suspected, it died. The engine yawned and stopped as his car rolled to a halt. Naruto took off his headphones and pinched the bridge of his nose. There was a little smoke rising from the hood of his car and obviously he'd run out of gas.

"Teme we are so screwed! Why don't you put extra gas in the trunk or something?"

"That's dangerous Dobe."

"Crap, what do we do now?" Naruto fidgeted with his fingers.

"There's an inn about two miles ahead."

"You want us to push this freaking car to a town two miles away in the dark? Are you nuts? Ha, and I thought I was the dumb one!"

"We're leaving the car."

Naruto's mouth hung open once again. Sasuke always bought the best of the best. And this car was one of the best, it was his dream car. Surprisingly, Sasuke had agreed to buy him an orange sports vehicle with black leather seats and a sleek chrome finish. And now the bastard wanted to leave it in the middle of nowhere!

He didn't have much room to argue though, and it wouldn't matter. He was loaded with cash anyways.

Naruto went to the backseat and clicked a button so that Sakura was released from the seatbelt. His hands reached behind her calves and slid under her neck. He effortlessly lifted her and carried her out bridal-style. The dry blood caked on her skin rubbed against his clothes and left a rather unpleasant odor lingering in his nose.

They walked for a little over a mile with a few mini conversations in between. Naruto was always a cheerful and persistent person, but he was growing tired. It wasn't because the pink-haired assassin was heavy, he was just sleepy. And he couldn't concentrate on walking because his mind was too full of questions as to where he could get some ramen.

Sasuke stepped into his way though at that very moment and huffed.

"I'll take her from here."

"Alright."

Naruto handed her out to Sasuke's waiting arms. The obnoxious blonde slapped himself in the face and smiled as his eyes stopped drooping. Glancing ahead, he frowned as Sasuke threw the female over his shoulders and carried her piggy-back fashion.

"Sakura sure is a heavy sleeper." He laughed.

"Hn."

"Well maybe she's just exhausted, I know I am!"

"My cell phone got a signal bar. Contact Kakashi and tell him to get us a car." Sasuke tossed him a small phone.

The faint lights of the inn were like heaven to his eyes. He'd been seeing black and white for hours and almost forgot how sweet the color of actual light looked like. It was silent around him, save for Sakura's breath against his ear, so he could hear the idiot behind him talking on the phone.

"Hey hey old man!" Naruto yelled.

"_Naruto…" _

"Teme told me, to you that he needs a car."

"_I never would have guessed." _His voice dripped with sarcasm

"Well I don't know where we are exactly, but you can track it through that GPS thing you have. So we need a car… and do you think you could make it orange? Teme just dumped mine in the middle of nowhere."

"_Ugh."_

"Thanks old man!"

"_Naruto…" _

The conversation ended with a little beep and he gave the phone back to Sasuke. The lights were getting brighter as the town came into view. It wasn't really a town either. Just an inn and some gardens were all that the 'town' was made of.

A tall two-story building made of logs and stone was the predominant thing that stood out. It was old and wasn't very amazing. The insides burned with a dazed fire and no cars were parked outside. There was nothing outside and it seemed there hadn't been for some time. Three gardens surrounded it; one of brown stands and vegetables, another with rows of fruit trees, and the spotted with some dying flowers.

The two males and unconscious female reached the front door and opened it quietly. The bell above the wooden entrance rang and a gasp was heard from upstairs. Slow light footsteps tapped against the stairs and an elderly woman came into view.

"Oh dear, what happened here?" her voice was gentle but raspy.

"We need a room to stay in for the night."

"Did you walk here?"

She looked at Sakura's sleeping figure against Sasuke's back and how gruesome her injuries looked.

"Let me go get you gentlemen rooms and a nice hot meal."

"Do you have ramen?"

Naruto literally jumped on the woman at the mention of food and beds. He attacked her with a bomb of questions all refereeing to his favorite thing in the world. Yet the elderly lady was quite puzzled at the strange word that he spoke so fondly of.

"What is this ramen you speak of?"

Fortunately she had taken him to a room, because the blonde collapsed as soon as that question escaped her lips.

She led Sasuke to the room next door and ordered him to set Sakura down. He was reluctant to leave her in a room alone, but the old woman's nagging was really getting to him. Plus, he really didn't mind a few minutes to himself. From the look on her face, he probably smelled awful.

"Don't worry dear, I'll patch her up like new."

"Hn."

"Excuse me?" she questioned his vocabulary.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Oh there's no need. There are plenty of rooms, you can have the one next door if you'd like. Or you could take the one next to my granddaughter's room." She winked.

"I'll be back in a few minutes to check on my _wife_."

He emphasized the last word and left without a second glance behind him. There was a bathhouse behind the building where he found Naruto had sleep-walked to. The idiot was drowning in the water and most likely had no idea what was going on.

Sasuke went down and pulled his head out of the water while smacking him awake.

"Dobe!"

"AHHHHH! Sasuke that woman had no idea what ramen was!"

"Tch, annoying."

The men relaxed in the water for a bit. It was freezing and wasn't very enjoyable. Really they were only there for the purpose of cleaning up and leaving as fast as possible. Sasuke rubbed the last of the grime off his body and stepped out of the water.

He heard something drop from within the house and looked up to the lighted window. The silhouette of a young female was seen staring at his half naked body. He sighed and grabbed his clothing to dress himself. It was probably that old hag's granddaughter.

It was a little before three and yet the sky was still dark outside. There was no dawn and the moon seemed to be active still. Then of course, his watch could just be wrong. He dragged his feet up the stairs and opened the door to Sakura's room. The woman was finishing putting some new clothes on Sakura.

Her pink hair was wet and sticking to her newly cleaned skin. Amazingly, she was still dozing.

"She's quite the sleeper." The woman chuckled.

"Hn."

The elder left the two to themselves and shut the door quietly behind her. Sasuke let out a deep sigh and walked towards the bed. She looked peaceful in an uncomfortable way.

Her face twitched as soon as he came within a foot of her and her instinct kicked in.

Sasuke jumped back as her fist flew at his jaw and landed against his sternum instead. Her eyes glowed in the dark with an electric green current that would have made any other man whimper.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I was trying to sleep."

"Why on earth would you do that?" she yelped at him as he lay himself down beside her.

"I'm tired."

"Go sleep with Naruto!"

Her cheeks were flushed with anger and a bit from the growing fever within her. She jumped a bit as he adjusted himself next to her. Mechanically like the killer she was, her fists went at him again. But this time they met his palms.

Sasuke's calloused hands engulfed her small ones as he caught her punch. Using his upper body strength to counter her own, he pinned her against he mattress. With his forearm preventing her movements, he put his face right next to hers.

"I'd rather sleep with my wife."

"According to the papers we aren't married, so get off!"

"Actually we are." He smirked.

She stopped her squirming and looked up at him for the first time since the car ride. Using her knees to shove him off, she sat up and curled into a little ball.

It made so much sense now, that it almost didn't. This would explain why she never knew of Temari and Sasuke's marriage, because it never truly happened. And of course her mission to kill Sasuke was really just the beginning of someone's plot to get to her. Tears stung at her eyes as she tried to keep them in.

How could she have been so stupid, so blind?

"So you and Temari, that was all a lie? You just tricked her into some marriage and then used her as a decoy?"

"If I hadn't then you would be dead."

"You son of a bitch, you're so selfish!" Her scream echoed in the room.

"How am I being selfish?"

Sasuke's eyebrows were knitted together tightly as he glared at her red face. She was furious, almost as angry as him. And she had that look again, the one that'd plagued him for so many years.

"You used her as some tool for your damn plot. Did she even mean a thing to you? Why would you do that? You made me kill her, _you made me kill her._ All for what, is it so that you can keep me alive to restore your clan with a powerful vengeance?"

"Is that what I'll be too, you're bloody tool?" she screeched.

He didn't say a word and maybe, just maybe, her accusations were true. Fueled with rage and the yearning to punch something, Sakura aimed it all at Sasuke. She pounded her knuckles against his chest and vented her anger out on his still body.

But this disdain was too much for her weak body to handle. The beating abruptly stopped and her whimpering of how dumb she was melted to a whisper. And only then did she notice that her face was planted against his clothed chest. The dark fabric was drenched in salted tears and torn thanks to her violent thrashing.

Sakura tore herself away from him and brought her knees up to her chest. Wrapping wavering arms around them, she hid her face from his soft glare.

The mattress lifted as his weight vanished from her side. Peeking between her fingers, she could see Sasuke heading towards the door. His hand was already on the doorknob when he stopped. Her head went up and she watched as he released his clenched fist.

"I'll go sleep with Naruto…"Sasuke sighed. "If that'll make you _happy."_

**

* * *

**

A/N:

So yea, my favorite chapter so far. Well I guess so, but maybe the later chapters will be better! Hope you enjoyed, happy reading!

**Goal: **300 or more reviews ...? That would be the best gift ever.

**Who's ready: **for the next chapter? I know I am!!!!!

* * *

* * *


End file.
